


When Spring Comes

by AqueousHumor



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Memories, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AqueousHumor/pseuds/AqueousHumor
Summary: 10,100 years ago, the ancient invented the Divine Beasts and the guardians. They beat the Calamity with such marvelous intellect. 100 years ago, the people of Hyrule once again used the ancient power to fight the Calamity. They bore a huge cost from the miscalculation, Ganon had learnt from his defeat and turned the technology against them.The Hero of Hyrule, Link sustained grave injuries. But there was still hope, the Shrine of Resurrection, in which only a few selected Sheikah warriors knew. Dia knew she and Zelda must take Link there.Now, a century has passed. The Calamity makes his nest in Hyrule Castle, trapping the Princess within his wrath. Almost all who had experienced the Rise of Calamity are dead, a new generation rises in oblivion. Link awakens with no recollection of his painful past, while in the Kakariko Village, a young woman is determined to write her own fate.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/OC (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Most of them are in the past and one-sided, OC is not a hoe, OC/mystery character already in the game, Revali/OC (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 13





	1. Announcement!!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game yet, I know its quite late since the game launched some time ago. Buttttt I had only gotten the switch recently, so yea.. It is also my first time playing a LOZ game, so please bear with me if I got anything wrong. But then, I might have unintentionally altered some tiny detail from the game as well, since well, new stuff is added!
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy the story, and stay safe! :D
> 
> Edit: I also posted the story on Wattpad by RyuKu, and I am updating it here. Also, I still haven't finished the game but I got my hands on Age of Calamity to play with my friends sooooooo.

I have decided to reconstruct the chapters and the story so far. I will not be taking the posted chapters down until I reconstructed everything. Soooo until then, no new chapters. Sorry! I just want to make sure the work is as good as possible (to my limited abilities anyways).  
Stay safe out there folks!

EDIT: HELLO I AM BACK. I am updating and uploading all the chapters I have written so far. I haven't proofread a lot of them, and I think there is a lot of area of improvement, but I am throwing out the general plot out first. And hopefully, I will return and edit previous chapters once I have finished. I have an account on Wattpad which posts this same story, but maybe a little bit more updated. Anyways, hope y'all stay safe!

Without further ado, I present you - When Spring Comes.

Hope you enjoy :)


	2. live 生

**_She knew this might be the end of everything she lived for. But why did it end like this?_ **

The sun shone brightly one last time before it set, its light caressing the sandy ground. A slight wind blew where seven figures stood. Zelda raised her hand to brush away the stray hair which was blown loose by the wind.

"Allow me to summarise our strategy. Our strategy, in its simplistic form, is to strike first when Ganon appears. We aim to minimise as much casualties and damage as possible.

"The four Champions will pilot their divine beasts, take aim and weaken Ganon, at the same time, protect people of their tribe. The Hyrule army will be tasked to evacuate and protect Hylians, while the Sheikahs will assist and eliminate any threat that may have slipped from the attention of the Divine Beasts and the Hylian army."

Zelda took a deep but shaky breath, as if to reassure herself.

"As for Link, just as the prophecy has foretold, will be fighting Ganon and dealing the final blow." 

Zelda paused again, her lips quivering ever so slightly that if one was not focusing on the princess at the moment, one would not have noticed. Revali clicked his tongue in annoyance at the mention of Link.

"I will seal away Ganon when he is struck down."

The others noticed Zelda fidgeting nervously when she spoke of her role in the grand scheme. They all felt sympathy for her state, she had been working so hard, perhaps even harder than anyone else.

The Sheikah representative placed a scarred hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda looked at her life-long friend thankfully, they needed not exchange any words.

"It will all be fine, I'm going to rock the stone out of Ganon with Rudania!" Daruk, the Goron Champion patted his rock-hard chest, which was quite literally made of rock.

"Do not worry, Princess Zelda. It will come when the time is right." Urbosa nodded, who used an almost mother-like tone.

**_Why? What has she trained for? Endured for? Kept silent for? Lived for?_ **

Dia leaned to the left just as an arrow shot passed, barely missing her skin.

The battleground was so, so loud. Gurgled screams and interrupted shouts filled the air. Despite that, all Dia could hear was the ringing in her ears.

The conflict spread far and wide, if one was unfortunately near the Central Tower, they might get caught in the crossfire. Ganon had appeared as the prophecy foretold, splitting heaven and earth with the nauseating violet light. He emerged from the ground, like a chick hatching from the egg. With his appearance, Bokoblins and Moblins ran from the hills in swarms to attack the Hyrule Castle.

It had appeared like the goddess's side were winning at first. Thousands of guardians, on land and in air, defended the castle, the Hylian soldiers easily shooting down the defile creatures. Despite huge swarms of enemies, the ancient Sheikah technology held them at bay.

Ten thousand years ago, the ancient invented the Divine Beasts and guardians to defend their beloved people. They had managed to beat the Calamity and sealed it. However, to use the same tactic on Ganon twice, it would be foolish to think he would fall for it again.

And they did. They had miscalculated it all.

Ganon let out a screech, so strong that the wind pushed against both foe and ally. Dia raised her arms to shield her face from the debris. Suddenly, the loud battleground became as quiet as a graveyard. Perhaps, it had truly become a graveyard.

A red beam slipped in the space between her arms and ended on her nose. She immediately recognised the red light, having seen it so many times in her life. It was never aimed at her, but at dummies or stray monsters that crept too near the castle during the night. She looked up at the guardian, once shone with blue light and defending the people of Hyrule, shining red and charging up its laser beam.

She rolled to the side at the last moment, but was still thrown back from the impact. The space where she once stood was burning, the smoke filled her nostrils. It was only a few moments later when her left arm started to burn in intense searing pain, she realised the beam had caught her. She began to run, aiming to put some more distance between herself and the defected guardian so she could have more time to come up with a strategy. It proved to be all in vain, as a shadow pushed her off her balance out of nowhere. Dia fell onto the ground harshly, her light armour was torn in several places. As she looked up, she found herself looking at a familiar mask.

"You!" Dia gritted out from her teeth. Her white bun was a mess, her mask chipping at random places, threatening to crack and fall off.

"The Goddess's side has already lost, have you not noticed?" Her assaulter mocked, his head turning to the side. Dia followed his gaze and landed her sight on Vah Naboris. Its neck cranked to a weird angle, the places where it once shown the blue light was pulsing in red. She quickly turned to look at all the other Divine Beasts. They were all pulsating in red and remained as still as a statue.

Many things ran through Dia's head at once, had the Divine Beasts turned against them? What of the Champions, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha and Revali? Is Zelda safe? What about Link-

The man spoke again, in a softer tone. "Dia, why don't you come with me?"

Dia turned her head at him, her eyes burning with the fury that he knew so well. "Never," she spat at him.

She had been living her whole life to protect the people of Hyrule, she was tasked to be the shadow of the heroes of Hyrule. To betray them, a place where she found joy in, what absurdity.

She unsheathed her double blades and swung at her enemy in a well-practised manner. Deadly and accurate. After all, she was one of the best in the Sheikah tribe, one of the best pupil that her mentor taught. It left a gash in the red armour, blood seeped out.

However, the foe she was facing, was also another best assassin in the Sheikah tribe. He retaliated by stabbing quickly at her, forcing Dia to dodge. Once in a while, she would feel that the blade touched and made a tiny cut on her skin. It was not serious, as it was a light wound.

Dia had enough of this stabbing game. She clashed her blade against the incoming attacks. The impact caused the dagger to fly away from her aggravator's hand to somewhere off in the distance. It was not the end though, he suddenly dropped down and swept her off her feet. Her blades also dropped as she fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"I will let you live for now, Dia." An arrow was pointed at her throat, which was slowly lowered.

Dia gritted her teeth, how had she become so clumsy? She had sparred so many times with this person, and she won each and every time.

"You better check up on the other two." The man smirked. A roar deafened her ears, and she was reminded once again, the Calamity was still wreaking havoc. And Dia's heart dropped, yes, she would better get to them quick. Regroup the remaining survivors, ensure the safety of the princess and the Hero, and readjust the strategy. However, it was not done here. Her purple eyes shown with renewed determination.

She hopped to her feet and collected her blades. In her fury and instinct to survive, she attacked mercilessly. Throwing each and every move her muscles had worked so hard to master. From a distance, it looked as if they were dancing. It was only the tiny spark of fire when the metal collide that spoke of what a furious ballad they were dancing. She swung her body, forcing every hit to press the enemy backwards. She was so agile that her movements are blurred to untrained eyes. The man was blocking every hit as much as he could with his other dagger. In one moment, he put his hand into one of the pouches he carried on his belt.

In the next, he threw his hand at her. Scented powder suspended in the air and showered on Dia's head, she immediately recognised it as the powder the man had been making for the past few weeks. And she knew very well what it is, but it was all too late because she had already inhaled some of it.

Things started to move more slowly. "Dia!" Someone shouted. Dia struggled to differentiate, was it real or not?

She had felt her muscles going weak, her heart thumping louder and faster each passing moment. She was barely fending off the attacks, but even with her weakened senses, she knew she must win.

She continued to fend off the attacks. Yes, it has started to form a pattern, she waited for the right moment, just one chance was enough.

Now- She pulled his arm toward her and twist his wrist until he released his dagger, while leaning to side and let the momentum pushed the man face-first to the ground. With the dagger in hand, she struck with absolutely certainty. Once, twice, and many more times until she knew that he would either die here or be crippled for life.

She dropped the blade next to the man's face when she was done.

"I wish we never cross path again, not in this life, neither my next." Dia muttered, before turning to leave. This defector shall die on the field.

She must get to the Princess and the Hero quick.

A needle embedded itself on her back next to her spine, she stumbled forward and landed on her knee. She turned to look at him, the mask had fallen off. The man was chuckling, a fallen tube next to his mouth.

"See you in the next life."

Dia paid him no heed, she knew she did not have much time left, but she would fight on until her heart gave out. She struggled to her feet, heaving for breath and broke into a jog. She ran behind concrete and paid full attention for any wandering guardians. On her way, she could not see anyone fighting. They were all either laying on the ground or appeared only in pieces of what they once were. Near the entrance of the Hyrule Castle, she caught sight of Link, the fated Hero of Hyrule.

He held his shield against a guardian's arm, he pushed back and landed a slash. However, even his legendary blade, the Master Sword did not make a scratch on the metal. Dia could sense that the sword's magic dwindling, to a level she had never sensed before. It was almost as if it was just an ordinary sword, chipped at several places.

Link huffed, trying to catch his breath before being interrupted by the relentless guardian. He rolled to the side and held his shield up again, but it was cracking. Before Dia could even reach him, the shield broke and the guardian's arm landed on Link. Dia gasped. Dust and debris flew from both sides where the arm landed. The guardian deemed its target down, retracted its arm and moved away in search for new targets.

Without a second thought, her legs carried her towards the Hero. She dropped on her knees heavily, fear gripped her heart. Was she too late? Had she failed what she had been tasked to do since birth?

Link laid on the ground, his left arm a bloody mess. There was a huge diagonal mark on his body in the shape of the mechanical arm, the flesh bruised and torn open. Blood slowly dyed his blue tunic red. He was wheezing. That one hit had broken his rib cage and his left arm. The Master Sword lie limply on his right hand which remained relatively unscathed.

Dia's shaking hand managed to find a potion, she quickly shifted his head and poured it into his mouth. She shuffled in her small pouch and cursed, finding only one potion remaining. She poured it over the huge bruising wound. It was the most powerful potion she had brewed, which should help mend the wounds. However, she was uncertain that it would help Link completely recover, for his wound was too big.

"Dia! Link! Oh my goddesses, Link!" Zelda also knelt heavily next to Dia, her hands shaking as she touched his face.

Link opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Dia could see that the usual light in his Cerulean eyes had dimmed. Link's mouth moved, forming silent words.

Tears started to swell in Dia's eyes. Had it all been in vain? They had worked so hard, was this how it would end? She closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away.

No, there was the Shrine of Resurrection, the Sheikah's secret. A secret which even the royal Hylians did not know of. It had a power too big and too attractive, that if leaked, perhaps Hyrule would fall to its doom without the Calamity ever appearing. And there was, of course, a cost for resurrection.

"Zelda, his wounds are too grave. We must take him to the Shrine of Resurrection." It was as if the princess did not hear her. Dia looked at Zelda, who was shaking slightly. Dia herself, also felt her life force slipping out of her body. She struggled to remain composure, knowing that she must not let her weakness show, for Zelda would truly break down.

"Zelda, we must regroup and retreat. Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection, or all would be lost." Dia repeated, slowly and calmly. Zelda seemed to snap out of her daze, "the Shrine of Resurrection?"

"Yes, it is southwest of here."

The princess nodded and retracted herself from the Hero. Dia whistled for the horses, if there were still any on the field.

It had worked, but it also caught the attention of the guardians and the bokoblins. They rushed to their prey. Dia stood up unsteadily and moved into a fighting stance.

Zelda, however, stepped forward. She seemed to have changed, her palm open and facing the incoming enemies. Then, a warm light embraced Dia. The bokoblins that touched the divine light melted away, while the guardians shut down.

The horses arrived.

Dia scooped Link up as gently as she could, she felt her muscles were about to give out as Link settled on the horse.

"...a." Link finally made a sound, it was so faint that only Dia, who settled behind Link, heard it.

Zelda also settled on her horse. Dia kicked her horse slightly and the horse started to gallop, Zelda followed closely behind. Dia whipped her reins from time to time, and the horse broke into a brief sprint. She knew the way like the back of her palm, as she used to always go on missions to check if anyone had discovered the sacred location. She thought of the words her mentor told her.

_"The Shrine of Resurrection is an age-old secret in the Sheikah Tribe, only a few selected ones know of it." Her mentor sipped from his hot green tea and continued, "It is only to be used when in absolute emergency. The powers will not work if it had been used for selfish reasons, since the Shrine draws upon the Divine power to restore vitality. The Divine beings would know of the intentions of the user._

_"Balance is the way of the world, Dia. There is good and bad in this world, so naturally, there will also be gain and losses. There will be a cost to resurrect a person who is on the verge of passing." Dia listened intently, waiting for her mentor, Master Keito to explain more. But it never came._

Dia now understood what the cost was.

**_A sense of finality settled within her heart. She regretted a lot of things, but she had given her all._ **

The trio arrived at the Shrine. Dia slipped off her horse and held Link, whose body had been steadily losing warmth. Zelda took the Sheikah Slate and pressed it on the terminal, the door slid open immediately, as if sensing the emergency.

They rushed into the dark interior, dust invaded their noses. Soft blue light shimmered on the wall, barely illuminating enough for them not to trip. In the innermost of the shrine, a bed-like structure glowed. Dia placed Link onto the structure, while Zelda found another terminal to activate.

 _"Do you wish to resurrect the person?"_ A soft but mechanical voice vibrated in the shrine.

"Yes." Dia replied firmly.

 _"As a member of the Sheikah tribe, you must know the price of this power. Are you willing to bear the cost?"_ The voice continued to question.

"What cost?" Zelda asked in alarm. However, the mechanical voice ignored the question.

"The fated Hero must rise again, while the Princess must live on." Dia knew this was how it had to be. "I am willing to bear the cost."

_"Place your hand on his heart."_

Dia did as was told, the shrine was suddenly lit up in a bright blue light. Liquid submerged Link's form. His blue tunic and Master Sword floated in the air, before landing lightly before Zelda.

_"Sheikah, I will ask once again. You are willing to bear the cost?"_

Dia looked at Link's bruised face. His features were just as she had always remembered, a tall but not overly strong nose, lips that seemed to be smiling kindly even when he was not, sharp jawlines from all his hard trainings.

Link opened his eyes, so blue that it reminded her of the summer sky. It reminded her of the times when they all had carefreely chased each other in the field of tall grass and flower. These were the moments she had treasured the most, no matter how rare and how long time ago that was.

"Dia..."

Tears swelled in the Sheikah's purple eyes, hearing the person she was tasked to protect, called her name.

"Yes. Please save him."

At her words, she felt her warmth passing from her core through her hand to Link.

She was going to die soon anyways. She did not have the antidote for the poison that man made, and it had been spreading fast in her body. Throughout the whole horse ride, her veins had become purplish like the ugly light the Calamity shone on this world.

If she had been quicker, if she had just ignored the defector and searched for Link, perhaps this would not have happened. Perhaps she could have taken the hit instead of him...

Perhaps she could die in his place instead without all this fuss.

"Link, please rise again." Dia allowed herself to caress his face with her other hand. She held herself in check for all her life, held her emotions and thoughts at bay with a sense of duty. But now, it was her final moment, she guessed she would allow herself to indulge in such a behaviour.

As Link's eyes closed, Dia's also closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is as powerful as I felt the chapter is, please tell me how you guys think, and give kudos if you like it :) Stay Safe!


	3. Emergence 現出

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I have many ideas written down on paper, but man is it tiring to actually write it out. Hope you all enjoy it!

**A shadow leapt from tree to tree, the leaves only rustled for a moment as the shadow pushed against the branch that threatened to snap from the force.** Black eyes focused on their target - a doe that unfortunately caught the attention of the hunter. It had been grazing peacefully in the shallow forest for berries and roots.   
  
The hunter did not make a noise when approaching the doe, but something in the air had alerted the sensitive creature, frightening it to a mad gallop for escape. The hunter did not know what frightened the doe so, because it had almost run over the hunter while trying to get away.  
  
Paying no mind to the source of fright, the hunter followed closely behind the doe. They leapt from a particularly thick branch, bow strung and ready. The arrow lodged itself into the skull of the doe. The forest creature fell forward from its momentum, legs twitching. The hunter landed gracefully on the forest ground, their boots crunching against the crisp leaves of autumn. The figure, cladded in a thin purple suit, pulled out the dagger that was resting on their belt earlier, muttered something and expertly plunged it into the doe's chest. It finally stopped moving as the doe's eyes turned glassy.   
  
The hunter fastened some straps onto their prize to take it back to the village. As they pulled the doe on the forest floor, leaving a trail behind, they couldn't help but start to contemplate. It is fortunate that the doe had decided to run towards the forest exit that was nearer to the village, saving the hunter some time and stamina from carrying their prize back.

Since autumn arrived, the atmosphere in the forest had become strange. The villagers never fully understood what was happening, and the village leader could only guess as much. The hunter, although sensed the strangeness as well, did not falter from their weekly routine of forest foraging and hunting.

A screech broke the peace.

The hunter instinctually released their grip on the straps and evaded. Their black eyes quickly found the source of the horrible sound. It was a creature they had not seen before, and it was definitely not something that belonged in the forest. It had large floppy ears, a big nose and was fully in orange color. It was only cladded in some loin cloth.

The pig-like creature made another screech, and swung its club blindly at the hunter. Although the club was swung haphazardly, and a hit would definitely result in broken bones, the hunter realised its moves were easy to read. While the monster wheezed from its attack, the hunter swiftly shot an arrow right on the forehead. It was not enough to bring it down.   
The hunter had anticipated it, they jumped into the air and slammed the dagger next to where the arrow landed, bringing the creature down.

And finally, the creature stopped struggling.   
  
What the hunter did not anticipate, was that the monster had dissolved under them, and left behind some strange materials and a strong odor.  
  
They wrinkled their nose under the mask. The mask only served to hide the identity of the Sheikah warriors, not filter contaminated air. After collecting the materials and retrieving the strap, they made their way towards the village hastily.

The village sentries greeted the hunter with knowing eyes, nodded at the hunter but said nothing. The hunter nodded in return, and quickly passed the village shrine and made a beeline for their home.

The air smelled different in the village. It is no longer crisp, but a homely scent of firewood and vegetables stew. The hunter lifted a hand and pulled the mask down, and released the hair that was tied tightly into a bun with two traditional hairpins. Her long silvery hair falls immediately, a bit curled due to being tied in a bun for so long. She breathes in greedily and releases a sigh that relaxes her whole body.   
  
Once reaching the one and only pumpkin field in the village, she made a sharp turn to the left. She is greeted by her hard-working father, who is already on the field tending to his precious pumpkins.

He stood up at the sight of his daughter.

"Good morning, father." The daughter greeted.

Olkin patted his hands against his grey pants and walked over.

"Morning, what did my girl get today?"

The girl shrugged, "just a doe."

Olkin chuckled and shook his head, 'just a doe' his daughter said. It was as if she had no idea how much good she did by hunting 'just a doe' for the family.

"Dia!" Their chat was interrupted by a lighter voice, who Dia recognised as her cousin - Paya's.

"Good morning, Paya." Dia gave a nod to her older cousin, who was wheezing a little from running uphill. The sign of the Sheikah was drawn delicately on Paya's face, signifying her role in the village as the heir of the village leader. From what Dia had heard from her parents, Paya looked extremely alike to Dia's great-aunt Impa when she was young. But it was difficult for Dia to imagine her great-aunt when she was younger, since she was currently a lot shorter and filled with wrinkles.

Paya noticed the doe that was lying limply in the courtyard. "Oh, you went hunting again!" Paya grinned at her, always admiring the ability of her younger cousin in hunting.

Dia nods, "I will cut up some meat and bring to the Great Hall later for you and great-aunt Impa."

"Thank you. Oh- Good morning, uncle Olkin." To which the older man gave another chuckle and returned a greeting. He walked back to his field and let the young girls talk.

"What brought you here? It must be something important if you are sprinting here and so out of breath."

Dia teased, as she pulled the doe towards the pots where the food storage and knives also were.

Paya gave a light-hearted laugh, "yes, and mind you I left my sweeping duty just to run here and tell you- while you were hunting, an outsider arrived at our village this morning."

Dia hummed as she skinned the doe. "And? We have outsiders coming from time to time."

Paya gives a disappointed sigh at her cousin's lack of enthusiasm and propped her behind heavily next to Dia, who was still working diligently on her prize.

"Well, this outsider is different."

"And?"

Paya rolled her eyes. She knew that her cousin had known her long enough to know that Paya dearly wanted to get to know people outside of the village. With Paya's appearance, there were some village admirers of similar age as them. However, Paya's heart seemed set to break the village boys' hearts by not returning any feelings at all. She would always get very excited when outsiders arrive at the Shiekah village, only to be disappointed when she saw that they were usually middle-aged traders.

"It's different this time. I saw him in the Great Hall. You know, traders usually don't go straight to the great hall shortly after they arrived. But he did, and so I caught a glimpse of him." Paya sighs dreamily, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Dia stopped what she was doing, and raised an eyebrow at her. "You are not thinking..." Dia grinned devillously, which Paya noticed and laughed again sheepishly.

"Don't blame me, he is handsome." Paya raised both hands defensively. Dia chuckled, and went back to working on the doe, which is almost done. The ground was stained red from the fresh blood, but she had cut up the portions carefully so she could distribute it later.

"Fair enough, let me finish this quickly and go see your new love interest."

"It's not like that!" Paya slapped Dia's shoulder, her cheeks as red as the apples in the village trees.  
  
Soon enough, all meat was packed into packages. Dia placed some into the underground storage where she would put cover in salt later tonight. She grabbed the other pieces that were meant for Paya and her grandmother. They chattered while walking towards the Great Village Hall, also where Paya lived. It was mostly Paya talking, while Dia gave some short responses. As they neared the stairs that led up to the Great Hall, they noticed a figure sliding the door close. The figure turned and stopped before the stairs that led down to where the pair of Sheikah girls stood. He stood there, looking ahead and seemingly in deep thought.   
  
While he stood there, Paya nudged Dia. Dia looked at Paya briefly, and understood what she meant. She turned back to the stranger who stood under the gentle autumn light. She could see there were various weapons strapped onto the visitor's back. His hood had fallen off his head as he lifted his head. Golden hair shone under the light, and for a moment, Dia thought that the divine light had lit up where this person was standing.   
  
He turned his gaze downwards, ready to walk down the long set of stairs before meeting Dia's charcoal gaze. His orbs were a vibrant cerulean blue. Paya gasped next to her, and bit her lips. He smiled lightly, broke his gaze and trotted down the stairs.   
  
It was not until the visitor was right in front of her when Dia came back to her senses. "Oh, I am sorry." Dia quickly sidestepped and let the visitor pass. He nodded at her, and walked away.

"I told you so." Paya spoke breathily, her voice shook a little.   
  
Meanwhile, the sentries that were stationed in front of the Great Hall, chuckled to themselves at the young girls.   
  
They quickly hopped up the stairs, even though Paya wanted to go after the mysterious boy in blond. Dia reminded her that she would be stalking the stranger, and it is probably going to look very strange if he found out. Paya agreed grudgingly, and they met Impa, the village leader.

"Grandma, who was that boy just now?" Paya bounced lightly towards her aged grandmother. Great-aunt Impa was sitting on her cushion, she sighed heavily.

"It was Link." Dia's great-aunt gave another sigh. Both Paya and Dia had no idea who 'Link' was, but it seemed like Impa knew him for a long time. However, this would be impossible because neither of them knew anyone with blond hair for their whole lives. And they were brought up by Impa.   
  
Sensing some sadness in Impa, Dia decided to change the topic. "Great aunt, I have brought some fresh game from the forest this morning. I will place them in the usual spot."

"Thank you, my dear." Dia walked over to the kitchen where their food supply was stored. She returned to where Paya and Impa were after she was done.

They were already discussing the mysterious visitor. Dia listened silently and intently. From Impa, the girls knew that the mysterious visitor, who was called Link, was no trader, but a knight from the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was strange however, because the Kingdom of Hyrule had fallen 100 years ago. However, there is nothing but truth in Impa's words. Impa looked immensely older, if that was possible given her age, as she succumbed into the memories of the past. Painful memories of loss and death.

It was widely known in the village that other than Impa, Purah and Robbie, there was another Sheikah warrior who contributed greatly in the war. While Purah and Robbie were the scholars who attempted to use the ancient technology to aid the people of Hyrule, Impa and her older sister were at the front lines of the war. Her older sister was none other than the Great Shadow, Dia. The young girl standing in the hall now was named after Impa's elder sister, in honor of her services to the kingdom.

She had perished in the war against the Great Calamity, at least that was what Impa believed, fighting until her last breath. Her remains could not be found in the aftermath, not that anyone dared to travel near the Hyrule Castle where the heat of the battle occurred. Corrupted guardians and monsters were littered everywhere, and walking in close proximity undoubtedly resulted in death.

And this particular Hyrulian knight was apparently on a quest, to appease the giant beasts across the four corners of the world.

"Dia." Paya called out her name, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Impa was asking you about your hunt this morning." The elder looked at her patiently.

"Oh yes, I have something to report. While hunting the doe, I engaged into a fight with a strange creature that I am sure does not reside in the forest."  
  
Impa's brows furrowed while Paya gasped. "Are you injured?" Paya was immediately on her side, examining for any injury.

Dia shook her head and recalled her experience with the monster. She pulled out a horn and some other strange materials the monster left behind, to which Impa grimaced.   
  
"They were Calamity's pawns." Impa rotated the horn in her small hands.   
  
Paya gasped yet again, looking fearfully between Impa and Dia.

They talked about something else after that, none was as important as the yield of crops in the village. Impa dismissed them after warning Dia to be more cautious of the forest from now on. Paya fell into silence as her gaze settled on the ground, lost in her worried thoughts while she returned to her sweeping duty. Dia, however, felt something stir within her.   
As Dia walked back to her home, she was reminded of the stranger who walked up the same direction. She paused briefly when she arrived at the entrance of her courtyard, and looked ahead where the road leads to the forest. Her legs carried her forward.


	4. Pumpkin Stew

**Dia's stomach growled as she sat on the edge of the cliff, where the shrine is situated.** She had felt stupid for attempting to follow the stranger, and couldn't find him at all. She also reprimanded herself for doing what she told Paya not to do, stalking. She sighed, she should return and eat. Even though the spot was relaxing, the midday sun was gentle, and the air was fresh.  
  
Her silvery hair was tied into a loose bun with some stray hair that framed her cheeks. Her hair pins were haphazardly stuck into the bun. She sighed again, pushing herself up and turned away from the sight of the distant castle, shrouded in some purplish aura.  
  
Mechanical swirling sounds made her turn her head towards the shrine. Shocked was an understatement to describe her feeling at the moment, as the stranger emerged from the shrine that was lifeless all her life. Of course, she did discover that the shrine had turned orange at the beginning of autumn. And it turned blue as the knight came out.  
  
When she came to, she realised he was also staring at her with an unwavering unreadable gaze.  
  
Dia gaped, but quickly recovered. "How did you- I am sorry, I should introduce myself first." Her words were all jumbled together, her thoughts a mess.  
  
The stranger waited patiently, not uttering a single word.

"My name is Dia, I am the great niece of Impa, our village leader who you met this morning."

The boy nodded politely, Dia shuffled uncomfortably. His silence was unnerving, and Dia was never the one to actively talk to strangers, that was Paya.

"What is your name?"

Dia waited nervously.

"Link." The knight replied quietly, his voice was rich and smooth.

Dia nodded, although she already knew his name before he replied. She glanced down at his attire, which was a red tunic and beige pants. It was obvious that they were covered in dirt, signifying his long journey.

"I am sorry, you must be tired." Dia began, "would you like to go to the village inn and rest up?"

Link nodded again. Dia gestured towards the road, and they began walking. Dia learnt that Link wasn't someone of a lot of words, and she was afraid to ask him more questions in case he got annoyed. However, the questions were bugging her.

In her entire life, she had been trying to understand what the shrine was for. She tried various methods to open the shrine door, until she wasn't even sure if there was a door at all.

And today, so many strange things happened all at once. The appearance of the monster, the shrine turning blue, and most importantly, the arrival of the figure walking next to her at the moment. She believed it was all connected. How? She didn't know, and she was itching to find out.  
Sucking in a breath, Dia opened her mouth. "I am sorry if I am intruding, and I understand you must be exhausted from your journey. But can I ask a question?"

The boy nodded and stopped, he turned to her. Dia didn't expect him to give her his full attention, to the extent he stopped walking. Dia paused, shuffling through the list of questions in her head and decided on a simple yet important one.

"How did you get into the shrine?"

Link removed something from his belt and held it in front of him.

"I used this." He turned the rectangular device, showing the symbol of the Sheikah to Dia. Dia's eyes opened in wonder. She had never seen anything like this in the village before.

"How..." Dia tore her eyes from the device reluctantly, and looked at the male, who was looking at her with equal interest. "I have never seen anything like this before, yet it bears the symbol of my tribe." After a brief hesitation, Dia managed to make the request. "Can I hold it?"

Link nodded, handing the device over. She turned it in her hand, the slate hummed and brightened up. The symbol of the Sheikah shown on the screen briefly before fading and showing a map that was largely blank.

"Amazing." Dia muttered breathlessly.

She handed the device back to the male, who appeared to be amused for her tactics. However, she was not sure, because the knight did not seem to be the type to show a lot of emotions.

An embarrassing growl sounded from both their stomachs. Link's face was dusted with pink as he looked away sheepishly. Dia was also embarrassed, but she had an idea.

"Link, would you like to have some pumpkin stew for the midday meal?"

Link nodded and said, "only if it is not troublesome."

"Don't worry, my mother probably made extra." Dia smiled. She should invite Paya too, since she was dying to meet Link.

They made a left towards the familiar courtyard. As expected, Dia's mother was humming as she cooked the pumpkin stew that was made with only the freshest pumpkins in the field and Dia's doe. She looked up and noticed Link.

"Mother, this is Link, a Hyrulian visitor. Is it alright if he joins our meal?" Her mother's eyes further widened at the mention of Link's name. However, she did not say anything about it.   
  
"Welcome to our village, and yes. We made more than enough stew to share."

Her mother smiled kindly, "please take your seat inside. Your father was already grumbling about being starved." Dia's mother nodded towards the house. It was a small humble house of two floors, made with mainly wood and stones. Dia pushed the door open and the interior of her home came into view. The lower floor was occupied by her parents while the attic was occupied by Dia.

Dia was a bit nervous about what Link might be thinking about her home, but her thoughts were thankfully interrupted by her father's voice.

"Oh, Dia, you are back. And who is that behind you?"

Before Dia could reply, Link spoke up to her surprise. "My name is Link, sir." Link bowed, before straightening himself again. Dia was shocked at his display of politeness. Although he was silent most of the time, he was also very polite.

"I invited him for the midday meal, seeing that we might have extra to share." Dia's father nodded. "Well then, please take a seat." He gestured at the chairs opposite him. For some reason, Dia was even more nervous. The whole ordeal felt very strange.  
"Are you the traveller that arrived this morning?" Olkin looked at Link curiously.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, please call me Olkin."

"Yes, s- Olkin." Link stuttered a little.  
Dia observed their interactions nervously, unconsciously playing with her fingers. She has no idea why she was so nervous. She remained silent until she couldn't take it anymore, Dia stood up abruptly from her chair. "I will see if Paya wants to eat with us too."

"My dear, I am sure Paya is already eating with Impa." Dia's mom walked in with the pot of stew. Dia deflated and sat down on her chair again, biting her lips. She felt bad, knowing that Paya was so keen on meeting Link, while she selfishly invited him to her house for a meal without telling her. But she knew her mother was right.

"Who is Paya?" Link's head was tilted to the side.

"She is my cousin, Impa's granddaughter," who was dying to meet you, Dia added in her mind. Dia poured some stew into everyone's bowls as her mother settled on the last chair at the table, which was next to her father's.

"Was she the one standing next to you this morning?"

She almost splashed some stew onto herself. He recognised her?

"Yes, you both were at the foot of the stairs waiting to see Impa, right? I am sorry it took so long and made the both of you wait."

Dia didn't realise she muttered her question out loud. Her cheeks were now flaming hot, undoubtedly as red as an apple.

"Oh, no. No, it's fine. We weren't in a rush and we didn't wait long." And we were trying to see you. "Anyhow, please enjoy." Dia pushed a bowl each to everyone.

"Thank you for the food." Link clasped his hands together and dipped his head briefly in appreciation. He drank a sip. His eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. His eyes were giddy as he drank more of the soup.

Dia took it that he loved the stew, which was a relief. It was not that Dia's mother was a bad chef, but Dia still worried.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Olkin asked, chewing the deer meat.

Link looked up, broken out of his happy bubble. He wore a serious expression again. "I will probably only stay for a few days to gather supplies, then I must get going."

There was a sharp pang in Dia's chest. She didn't know what exactly it was, but it was not a good feeling. It was as if... she didn't want the knight to leave the village. She knew this was impossible, because he didn't belong here, and he was on a quest. And just why did she want Link to stay?

"I can help you gather your supplies." Dia suggested. Link turned to her, his blue eyes widened before a smile graced his lips.

"Only if it doesn't trouble you."

Dia shook her head, his father added, "don't worry. It is not trouble, our Dia always goes to the forest to hunt and forage after all. And if you need other supplies, she can take you to the village stores as well."

Link nodded. "Yes, she was very kind to offer to walk me to the inn before inviting me to the midday meal as well." Dia blushed at his compliment, becoming uncharacteristically silent in her own house.

The midday meal continued merrily. Olkin laughed heartily as the men exchanged tales of exploration. Dia's mom also joined in the conversation from time to time, while pouring more stew into Link's bowl whenever he finished. Dia smiled at all this, a warm feeling in her heart.

Link would from time to time glanced at her, looking at Dia's reaction after he told a tale. He did not have a lot of tales, but it was enough to impress Dia's parents and the girl. Soon enough, the sky has darkened as the sun sets earlier when winter approaches.

Link exited the warm house, with Dia following behind. They walked silently towards the village inn, the silence not awkward anymore.

After all the registration paperwork was done, Link was given a small key to his room. Before he left for his room, he turned back to the Sheikah girl, who was about to leave.

"Dia." The girl turned to face him, her charcoal gaze was soft and kind.

"Thank you for today, the meal and the walk. The stew was delicious."

"It was no problem at all, I am glad you like it." Dia smiled, to which Link also smiled back.

There was a brief silence between them, both having something they wanted to say but not sure how to word it. They began at the same time,

"Tomorrow-"

"Would you-"

Dia covered her mouth and giggled softly, a light pink dusted on her face. Link scratched his neck sheepishly, his face was also blushing a little.

"You go ahead first." Dia gestured at Link.

Link shook his head. "No, please go ahead first."

"Alright." Dia breathed in deeply before continuing, "would you like me to help out the supplies gathering tomorrow?"

Link nodded. "Yes, please. That was what I was going to ask too."

"Great, I am glad." Dia chuckled a little, before a sudden thought struck her. "Oh, would you mind if I ask my cousin to come too? I believe she will be extremely happy to help you." Dia looks at her fingers, before peering at the male in front of her.

Link nodded, a curious look on his face.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow morning outside the inn."

~~~  
_i know that Link basically doesn't talk in the game? He just grunts and Hiyahhhh when he do that swing with his blades. But he talks in this fic, just not a lot because that's his nature and depending on who he's talking to :3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there are a lot of changes in the story, but it just didn't feel satisfactory  
> Hope its better and u guys enjoy it ~


	5. Great Fairy Cotera

**A nut cracked under the pressure, revealing the seed underneath that was waiting for spring to come.** Squirrels scuttled away unhappily when their meal was taken. The autumn leaves crunched under the trio's boots. Dia had invited Paya to help Link gather supplies for his next trip, the destination apparently being the Zora Domain. When Dia went to tell Paya about this opportunity, she was so happy that she leaped from her bed and tackle-hugged Dia. Because of that, Dia felt a little less guilty.

At the sight of her crush, Paya's cheeks immediately turned bright pink, and a wide smile graced her lips. Her dimples made her smile even cuter. Link gave her a nod, smiling politely and thanking for their help in return.

They were walking in the Great Fairy forest, where Dia did her usual hunting and foraging. All the village supplies came from here, and if you could find them in the forest yourself, why go to the stores and pay rupees?

Of course, not everyone could go into the forest, especially these days when it became more dangerous. Impa had alerted everyone in the village of monster sightings, and warned that those who were not given permission should not enter the forest. They were among the ones with permission.

Dia dug the ground, trying to pull a carrot out. When she saw the orange skin, her fingers closed around the root and pulled. She fell backwards when the root suddenly came free, her back hit something.

When she turned around, she saw a big flower bud. It was so big that it had a clearing on its own. It was not that she had not seen this flower bud before, it always sat there in the clearing. There was nothing special except the plants were especially vibrant here, but that was about it. However, there seemed to be something different today. It was like something was stirring inside, waiting for some kind of opportunity.

She stood up and patted the dirt off her bum.

Link entered the clearing, his beige pants once again covered in dirt. His cerulean eyes darted around the clearing, searching for something. When he saw Dia, he began to approach her. Dia was about to ask what Link had found when halfway towards Dia, he stopped and turned his head sharply to the flower bud.

He stood in front of it, brows furrowed.

Then as if in a trance, he walked nearer and nearer to the giant plant.

"Link! Dia-" Paya called as she jogged into the clearing as well, waving some mushrooms in her hand with delight. She stopped next to Dia, eyes confused when Link did not respond.

"What is he doing?" Paya whispered.

Dia shrugged. She had zero idea.

Then, Link took something out of his pocket. The things shined under the midday light, which Dia recognized as some rupees.

Why would he take out rupees-

What happened next made Paya squealed and Dia jumped back in alert. A giant hand swiped out quickly and grabbed the rupees on Link's outstretched hands. Even the blond hair knight seemed surprised from the suddenness.

It swallowed the rupees and the flower bud began to move, or whatever it was inside moved vigorously. Dia unsheathed her dagger and put Paya behind her. She sprinted towards Link, who was still standing right in front of the shaking plant. Whatever it was inside, it might be some kind of monster.

Before Dia could reach Link, Dia was proven wrong when the pedals opened finally, and a large figure emerged from within. She jumped up from the puddle of water in the flower bud, when the water splashed onto Dia, it left nothing but a warm and revitalized feeling on her skin. A high pitched laugh resonated in the clearing, and light shone from the figure. It was dazzling, and a fruity scent invaded Dia's nostrils.

Everything was so bright and glamorous.

Dia has never seen so many sparkly things on something, or more accurately, someone. The figure was a plump woman with light blond hair, wearing extravagant clothing of vibrant amber colors. Her lips were red and her eyelids were decorated with sparkling pink and purple. She was a few sizes larger as she towered over them, a smile upon her lips as she looked at Link lovingly.

"Thank you for reviving me." She inched forward, resting her head on her hand as she gazed at Link, seemingly not noticing anyone else in the clearing.

Link has a huge blush on his face, a sheepish expression drawn.

Sensing no ill will from the figure, Dia sheathed her daggers and relaxed her stance.

"I am Cotera, the Great Fairy of the Kakariko Forest, to return your favor of saving me from shriveling up, I can help you with something surely." The Great Fairy hummed in content, eyeing Link's clothing.

Link's face reddened even more from her prying gaze.

"Oh, I can upgrade your clothes, that's it. That's a really good idea on my part, don't you think?" The Great Fairy chuckled to herself.

Dia circled from the side of the ginormous flower, her legs unconsciously carrying her to get a more comprehensive view of the magnificent figure before her. As she side-stepped, the Great Fairy's gaze turned to her.

"Oh, you have company. What is your name, little one?"

The weight of the Great Fairy's gaze was heavy on Dia, and she struggled to speak.

"D-Dia. My name is Dia." Finally, she managed it out.

An eyebrow was raised on the Great Fairy's delicate face.

"I knew someone who was also named Dia some time ago. But you are surely not her, how long was I in the weakened state?" The Great Fairy had a troubled face, her fingers grazing her chin as she contemplated.

"That was my great aunt, the Great Shadow of the Sheikah tribe." Dia knew no other Dia's other than herself and the great protector. That must be it.

Her eyes turned back to Dia, "was?"

Dia grimaced, "yes. She perished in the war against Calamity 100 years ago."

At the news, the Great Fairy leaned back to her flower throne. Sadness filled her beautiful face.

"I-I am sorry. Were you friends with my great aunt?" Dia felt sorry for making the Great Fairy sad, the demeanor of the whole clearing changed as the emotions of the Fairy made a downturn. The light shone less brightly, and the whole clearing seemed to mourn with her.

Link observed this exchange quietly. If the Great Shadow was someone from the past who perished in the war-

A headache hammered in Link's skull suddenly. He gritted his teeth, but didn't show any more discomfort.

"Yes. We were." The Great Fairy sighed, "no matter, let me repay this young man's kindness first, things in the past can be left for thoughts later." The Great Fairy straightened herself, a smile once again on her lips, but her eyes were filled with sorrow.

She breathed in. The air she blew circled around Link, it sparkled for a while and was absorbed into his tunic. Link's eyes were wide as he looked downwards.

"Does it feel any different?" The Fairy asked, to which Link shook his head. The Fairy chuckled, "it should not. But you will surely feel the difference in a fight. I can do more upgrades for you, but I will need some materials for that. And I have some other sisters too, and I am sure they are probably shriveling up in their flower if not more. If you see them on your way, please help them and ask if they are well in my stead. The better condition they are in, the more powerful we are too, and I will be able to do even better enhancements for you." The Great Fairy winked at Link, who nodded, his blush still apparently on his fair skin.

"Now then, I think I should go home and rest a little." The Great Fairy, "see you later." Before anyone else could say anything, the Great Fairy leaped up again and disappeared in the water.

Paya emerged from the side of the clearing. She was evidently shocked. The three of them returned to the village silently, each deep in thought about different things.

The days passed quickly, as they foraged in the forest, and gathered supplies in the village shops. Since the day with the Great Fairy, Paya acted a little differently. She joined their venture of supplies gathering whenever she was off-duty from the Great Hall. Other times, Dia seemed to be unable to find her.

While they visited the store selling armor and clothes, Link showed interest in a set of Sheikah suits that was on display. They were sold in dark blue. When he saw the price tag, he put them down gingerly, a troubled look on his face.

Dia saw this, and she understood.

After all, she worked hard for the shop owner, by hunting forest animals and foraging for the shop owner for a whole month in exchange for her purple suit.

Then, it was the last day of Link staying here, and they both knew it might be good bye.

It has been such a change in her life, but not really. The past few days were still collecting things here and there in the forest, just as she usually did. However, she has company. And that company was a pleasant change. The forest seemed to be a lot calmer in Link's presence, or it could be because of the Great Fairy's resurrection. Dia felt her heart clenched at the thought of Link leaving. Although they had only known each other for a few days, she had gotten used to his presence. She also learnt more about him, from how he expertly strung his bow, to how his face lit up like a little child during festivals at the sight of a delicious bowl of stew in front of him.

Their day-to-day interactions almost made her forget that Link was a knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule. And he had tasks to fulfill.

Dia did not understand the magnitude of his tasks, for she only knew tiny bits here and there. On this last day of Link's stay, Dia woke up early. Dia had suggested Link to rest a bit longer at the inn, after all, he should have everything he needed all ready. Dia herself, was restless the night before. And therefore, she decided to go for a walk in the Great Fairy forest instead. As she tread in the forest ground lightly, her feet brought her to the familiar clearing.

She stopped in front of the big bloomed flower, looking silently.

"What is the matter, little one?" The Great Fairy emerged from the water, this time a lot gentler. The water only sloshed around for a second before calming again.

The sky was still dark as dawn had not broken yet. However, the light from the Great Fairy was enough to provide luminescence for the clearing.

"Sleep escaped me." Dia chuckled, she was tired.

"Come here, little one." Dia obeyed silently, and sat in front of the Great Fairy. The Great Fairy rested her head on her palm, peering at her tired face. "What is troubling you?"

Dia sighed. She was not sure herself.

"I don't know. It might be because Link is leaving today, so I am a little down." Dia admitted. The Great Fairy Cotera smiled.

"Can't you go with him?"

Dia was taken aback, she stared up the Great Fairy's face in bewilderment.

"Hah- I-I can't do that. My parents are here, my home is here, Paya is here." Dia looked at her fingers, her thoughts a jumbled mess. The suggestion was impossible, but attractive. She had never contemplated this possibility before. Although she had always wanted to go exploring, she never went further than the Great Fairy forest. She was excited, but afraid at the same time.

"Your suggestion sounds too good, but quite impossible..." She muttered to herself.

"Would you like to hear about your great-aunt, Dia?"

Dia turned her gaze from her fingers to the Great Fairy's kind eyes, and nodded.

"Let's see... Your great aunt used to come here when she had troubled thoughts too. Since she was the Great Shadow, protector of the chosen Heroes, she seldom showed her emotions. This was because that was how she was taught since she was but a young sapling.

Before her training began, she would always sneak out of the village and venture into the forest with her sister, Impa. And she discovered me." The Great Fairy chuckled at the memory of the young Dia, purple orbs widening in wonder at the magnificent magical figure before her.

"As her training began, she visited less frequently, but still visited whenever she was in the village. I watched her grow up, from a young sapling to a fine young woman who was poised and controlled. Her eyes of wonder hardened. She became someone who bore the responsibility of protecting the Heroes, the weight of the responsibility immense. One day, she came before dawn. Just like you, she was restless."

The Great Fairy's lips quivered slightly before continuing.

"She was very troubled and worried. That was the first time for a while I saw her looking so vulnerable. And that was also the last time I saw her."

Dia was at loss for words. She had never imagined hearing about the Protector from such a... personal perspective. Although the Protector was Impa's sister, she seldom talked about her. And the villagers only revered her like a goddess who would continue to protect them even as a spirit.

They remained silent for a while, sinking into the tranquility of the past.

"She was also hesitant like you. I suggested she go ahead, and do what her heart tells her to do." The Great Fairy looked directly at her, and Dia felt like her gaze pierced into her soul.

"What did you suggest to her?" Dia dared to ask, her heart thumping hard for some unknown reason.

"I told her to confess."

A small gust of wind blew the clearing, some fallen leaves stirred. And slowly, the first ray of sunlight peeked from the distant mountain, orange seeping into the clearing.

"Confess...?" Dia cocked her head to the side, ignoring the chilly wind. She was thankfully in her warmer casual clothes, instead of her Sheikah suit which provided nothing against the cold.

The ghost of a smile danced on the Fairy's lips. "Yes. I told her to confess. She also mumbled a number of nonsensical excuses."

"Did she-?" Dia began but she was cut off by the Fairy.

"I don't know, that was the last time I saw her."

Dia dipped her head. "I am sorry."

The Fairy waved her hand nonchalantly, her bracelets clinking against each other.

"Make your choice wisely." The Great Fairy winked, and she left.


	6. friends 友

**_The first time Link met the Sheikah sisters was when they were only five or six years old._ **

_King Rhoam summoned their mentor, Master Keito to the Castle for a meeting. While the grownups talked, the sisters waited obediently outside with the soldiers. Little Link was in the garden, with other children of his age. The royal garden was free for all to access, meaning both the children in town and the princess could play together without any boundaries. Why were there boundaries in the first place?_

_Sheikah sisters looked longingly at the garden, but they did not dare move away from where they were supposed to stay. The soldiers, noticing the two silver-haired children' gaze, had sympathy growing in their hearts._

_One of them said, "why don't you go and play for a while? The meeting will surely go on for some time."_

_The older girl, with violet eyes, looked at the soldier, and shook her head. "We must not stray, or else our master will worry." She spoke with so much maturity that the soldier was taken aback. The younger one though, really wanted to go. She just wanted to have some fun, and it was no fun just standing and watching the children laugh in the garden._

_"Can we really go?" The younger one asked the soldier, her round childish eyes sparkling. The soldier nodded, and the younger one ran away quickly before her older sister could stop her._

_The older sister sighed and shook her head. She understood that children at her age were supposed to be playing in the garden, for she had seen many doing so with much happiness on their faces. Even some Sheikah parents told them so, to have more fun in their young age. But she just felt she did not belong to the bunch of innocent children who were playing without a care in the world. The older sister had gone through training since a young age, all in preparation to protect the Heroes of Hyrule. That is what she had been told many times. Till now, she did not fully understand the weight of such a task, but somehow, she knew that it was of utmost importance. And she wished not to fail her master._

_Shortly, her younger sister had brought someone along with her. It was a boy with golden hair and clear cerulean eyes._

_"Link! Ask my sister to come and play with us please!" Impa tugged the arm of the boy._

_Link approached the violet-eyed girl. She stood a little taller than the boy, with an air of maturity in her, but he was not intimidated by her. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Link. What's your name?" Link held out his small hand, his voice was soft and gentle._

_"It's Dia." Dia accepted his hand for a shake, noticing the scars over his palm._

_"Why don't you come play with us?" Another girl in blond hair, walked over and asked. Dia looked at her. "I'm sorry, my name is Zelda. Nice to meet you!" Zelda gave Dia a great smile, also holding out a hand at her. Dia accepted it._

_"I am not sure... Our master Keito may get angry and punish us." Dia drifted off._

_"Don't worry, I am sure my father wouldn't let him." Zelda started to pull Dia towards the direction of the garden. Dia didn't know who Zelda's father was, but she didn't resist._

_The day was spent with a lot of laughter, rolling on the dirt and chasing. They plucked some flowers and grass with other children, made some strange figures and flower crowns with it. The chasing game was thrilling, children screamed and tried to run away as fast as their little legs could carry them._

_The parents looked on with smiles on their faces, happy that their children were creating such precious childhood memories. The sun was setting when the King walked out of the Castle to the garden, behind him were his bodyguards and Master Keito._

_"Zelda." King Rhoam called out to his beloved daughter. Zelda's head peaked out of the tall grass when she heard her father's call. She ran to him and hugged his leg. King Rhoam soothed her head lovingly, "have you had fun today?"_

_Zelda nodded. Link and the Sheikah sisters also came over, Dia grew worried that her master would get angry. Her fists were curled tightly. Link put a hand on her fist and held it, "don't worry. We asked you to play with us. He should be angry with me instead of you and Impa." Dia looked at him unsurely, but her fists were relaxing, and Link removed his hand. King Rhoam also asked the other children if they had fun, to which they all agreed they had. Zelda explained what they had done, and the King laughed heartily. The King noticed that the Sheikah sisters remained silent, so he turned to them and asked, "are you Dia and Impa?"_

_"Yes, my majesty. I am Dia, and this is Impa, my younger sister." Dia curtsied by kneeling on one knee on the ground, much like what the soldiers would do. The King smiled a bit sadly at her. "Please relax, did you two have fun with Zelda?" Dia straightened up and looked at the King._

_"Yes." Dia replied calmly, despite the attention of many people on her. Master Keito nodded in approval for her response, she did not appear to be nervous or childish in front of the King._

_"It is getting dark, and supper is ready. I suggest we go back to the castle for supper. You and the girls can stay in the castle for the night." King Rhoam turned to Master Keito in the last sentence. Master Keito was about to refuse as he could not accept such generosity, but who was he to reject the King's kind offer? They had known each other for decades, and he knew full well that the King was a generous man._

_It was certainly not what Dia had expected during supper. The children are allowed to eat together, while the grown ups chattered and laughed over fine wine and delicious food. Dia had not spoken a lot, but a lot more than she usually did. Most of the time, she listened intently to Zelda sharing what she had learnt from her studies in the castle, and Impa describing their village to the curious castle children. Link also was not very talkative, she noticed, but he was happily listening to the others talking. Dia was greatly intrigued by what Zelda was learning, as it was about various things like the history of the ancient and their inventions, which the Castle workers were discovering more and more as they dug the ground. The people in town called it the Age of Discovery._

_Supper ended earlier for children than for adults, as the children were starting to get dozy on the table. Some maids noticed and ushered the children to their rooms individually. Zelda went over to her father, kissed her father goodnight before heading up. The other children also said goodbye reluctantly but were comforted by the maids that they would see each other again the next day. So, they left for their rooms to settle in for the night. Link went for the soldier's quarters, where his father was staying, while the Sheikah girls were taken to a room where they will stay with Master Keito._

_Dia and Impa washed up quickly before heading to their shared bed. Impa was talking non-stop to Dia, to which the older listened and smiled kindly at her._

_She was grateful that the soldier had asked them to go play, otherwise, she would not have met the two great friends she made today._

_These two friends she made today, and a few others Dia was going to meet in the future, would prove to be ones that would willingly protect and die for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew second chapter out on the same day.  
> I am bored and hungry. Is anyone also bored and hungry?


	7. Opened door

**The house was filled with snoring, as Dia pushed through the door to her home.** She had walked groggily back, thankfully not encountering anything strange on her way back. She had decided to stay awake, because she didn't want to miss the farewell to her friend. She wasn't sure if they were friends, but Dia thought that Link was a friend at least to her.

She sat on her bed, contemplating her time with the Great Fairy.

She found herself very tempted to follow the Fairy's suggestion. But to leave like that, wouldn't it be irresponsible of her? She was the supplier of food and other necessities in her household. If she leaves, who would take care of her parents? And she wouldn't even know when she would be able to come back...

She couldn't imagine what role she had if she went with Link. And she wasn't even sure if Link would agree to it. And Paya, she probably would get upset.

Even if Dia yearns to explore the outside world, there were just so many uncertainties and factors against this.

She sighed in frustration. She didn't know who she could talk to, apart from the Great Fairy. Perhaps Impa? Her old and wise grand-aunt.

Dia jumped off her bed, and walked out of the house as silently as she could. She hoped Paya would stay in bed like she usually did, since Impa and Paya lived in the same house, Dia was not sure if she would take this lightly.

Dia glanced at the entrance of the Inn as she reached the clearing in front of the Great Hall. That was where Dia and Link usually meet-up, and then start their day of preparations. It would seem Link was not awake yet too.

She nodded at the sentries, Dorian nodded back at her. Then, she made her way up the stairs, and slid the doors open softly.

"Grandaunt?" Dia's voice was soft, and she peered into the hall. Impa was just walking slowly from her bedroom when she noticed her grandniece. Dia immediately went over to help, but Impa waved her off.

Impa was not wearing her usual hat, which was decorated with metals dangling off the rim. Her white hair was however, tied neatly on her head.

"What is the matter, Dia?"

"I-" She realised she didn't know how to start.

Impa looked at her patiently, a knowing look in her face.

"Link is leaving today, am I correct?"

"Y-yes." Dia bit her lower lip.

"You can prepare a farewell with Paya then-"

"Actually-" Dia stopped herself again, her heart beating frantically, there was a lump in her throat and her whole body was tense, so tense she was slightly shaking.

Impa studied her grandniece.

"Is it okay if I-"

"No." Impa's voice was firm.

Dia gaped. She hadn't even finished her sentence, her beating heart dropped like a stone in water, sinking further and further into the abyss.

Impa moved up to her usual seat. "You were thinking of going with Link right?"

Dia nodded guiltily. Her eyes refused to meet Impa's.

"It is far too dangerous. Even if you are one of the most capable fighters in the village, it is far more dangerous in the outside world than the Great Fairy forest."

Dia chewed her lip. She expected it to be far more dangerous. However, it was like the Great Fairy opened a door for her. A door of wonder and possibilities, to explore outside the usual scenery. To see the mountains and the rivers, to watch the stars in a great grassy plain. To see the water domain and the volcano in the north, the desert in the south west, the bird people from the northwest. Her imagination ran wild, but it would never be as great as actually seeing them. It was everything she had read from one of the books in Impa's inventory.

She couldn't force herself to close that door. And most importantly, she could not stop herself from wondering what would happen to Link after he left the village, not knowing if he would ever return.

There was nothing wrong with staying in the village, some Sheikah people have stayed in the village all their lives. But Dia's heart yearned for adventure, that was the reason why she ventured into the forest from young. Her parents and Impa had reprimanded her for so many times, and eventually they let her because they found out that they just couldn't stop her. To assure them, Dia also trained herself vigorously, to show them she was capable of defending and taking care of herself. She trained with the village sentries, did extra just to become strong and independent.

Once she had this idea in her head, she couldn't stop herself.

"Yes, I understand the risks. I have trained for so long, to explore the forest. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking further, what was outside the forest?" Tears started to gather in Dia's eyes. She willed herself to not cry. She was never one to cry, even if she got a cut, even if she fell when she was a toddler. She just kept standing up. She didn't want to cry because she didn't want her parents and other people to worry about her. She was fine. She was okay. It was just a small cut. A small bruise.

Impa nodded sympathetically. This was something that Dia was quite similar to her late sister, their desire to prevent others from worrying about them.

"Grandmother, I am sure Dia will do fine."

Dia's breath hitched from Paya's voice. She turned to look at her cousin, who was wearing a sleepy smile.

"Paya-"

"Grandmother, Dia is more than capable of handling herself. Don't you think it's a waste to keep her in the village? I just can't imagine Dia staying in the village until she is old. I bet she will sneak out even if you tell her not to." Paya chuckled, and yawned after.

Dia looked at Paya in shock. She thought Paya would be angry at her. 

Impa sighed, her heart softening at the sight of Dia who was about to cry, and Paya who was helping her cousin even though she obviously took a liking to Link. Impa had a strange feeling. Even though Link was as old as her, he was still young at heart and appearance-wise. And for Impa's granddaughter and great-niece to show such an interest and be affected so much respectively, she sometimes just couldn't wrap her old skull around this idea.

The door of the hall slid open, and the topic of interest walked in. He had a mildly surprised look on his face, to see so many people gathered at the hall already. Link had expected and waited for Dia to meet him up in the usual place outside the Inn, but she never showed up.

Link thought she was busy with something else. He felt a bit disappointed that Dia went to do something else on the day he was leaving, and that they may not even be able to say farewell to each other.

He peered at Dia's face, who was intentionally facing away from him. Link felt a tiny pang of hurt from Dia's tactics. He slid the door close softly, and walked towards Impa.

"Impa, I will take my leave today and go to the Zora's Domain." He reported, his voice was confident and unaffected by his turbulent feelings.

"Link, I have something I want to ask you." Impa pushed herself off the seat and stood up instead. Her short height was compensated by the elevated platform. "Do you really not remember me?"

Link's brows furrowed, along with Dia and Paya's. The girls did not understand why Impa was asking about this. Did she know Link before their time? This was not possible, however, since Link looked just as old as they were.

"I am sorry... I only have bits and pieces at the moment."

Impa sighed.

"I have a request for you, Link." Impa sighed. "I would like you to take my great-niece, Dia, with you."

Dia's head swerved up. She was gaping at Impa, while Impa and Link were conversing. She was wiping away the excess tears in her eyes. When she heard Impa, her tears were about to spill again.

She turned to look at Link, who she found was also staring at her, a shocked expression on her face. His shocked expression quickly became a smile, before turning neutral.

"Understood." Link bowed his head.

Dia bit her lips again. There were so many thoughts in her mind. But first and foremost-

"Thank you, great-aunt." She went to hug Impa, careful not to let her overly excited feelings crush Impa. Impa patted her back.

Paya walked over, a soft smile on her lips. Dia released Impa, and was engulfed into another hug by Paya, who was sniffing.

"I can't believe you are leaving the village before me!" Paya cried, the joke evident in her voice. Dia chuckled, "I thought you wanted people outside to stay in the village, not you leaving the village."

Paya released Dia with fake shock on her face, she slapped Dia's arm, she was blushing hard again as she darted to Link. "Don't say that outloud! Sheesh!" Paya pouted.

"Dia, I will give you something before you leave." Impa shuffled to the back of the room, and came out with something in her hands.

They were a pair of curved blades, ancient words were carved onto the blades. Worn bandages were wrapped around the handle. Dia took them carefully. The blades were just a bit larger than the daggers she used.

At the sight of the blades, a pounding headache crashed in Link's skull. He clutched his head and tightened his jaw. There was something threatening to spill out.

"They were the blades used by my late sister." Impa said.

Link breathed through his teeth, trying not to raise any alarms. Something flashed in his mind. Before he could comprehend what happened, it was gone as swiftly as it had arrived.

"Now run along, go and tell your parents too."

Dia nodded.

"Good luck, Dia." Paya smiled, something glistening in her eyes. "Don't forget about us while you are out there talking to a Zora or Rito or Goron."

"I would never."

They left the Great Hall and made their way to Dia's home. Her parents were working in the field. When Dia told her parents about the decision, they were shocked. And of course, there was also resistance. However, Dia managed to convince her parents by promising to constantly write letters to them. It was not that her parents were worried about the food supply, as Dia thought they would, but they were worried about her safety. This brought tears to Dia once again.

Link's headache had subsided, and he waited patiently for Dia to pack her belongings and finish her farewells. 


	8. It begins 始め

**It was afternoon when they left for the Great Fairy forest.** They stood at the entrance of the forest, there was an overview of the village. Dia looked one last time. It would be some time before she was back again.

Link whistled, and a horse galloped to him. It was more precisely a mare. "Epona." Link greeted affectionately, soothing the mane on the horse and holding out an apple that was probably plucked from one the village trees. Epona neighed happily.

Link jumped up, and he held out his hand expectantly. Dia looked at it for a moment, before taking his hand. Link easily pulled her up, and she settled behind him. Epona huffed at the extra weight, but did not complain anymore.

"I have never ridden a horse before." Dia whispered, her eyes were wide and her heart was thumping hard again.

"Don't worry, just hold onto me if you are afraid." Link said, Dia stared at the back of his head. His blond hair shined under the sunlight. He was sitting a little taller than Dia, whose head only reached his shoulder.

Link gave a command, and the Epona began with a light trot. When Link gave another command, Epona started to gallop. The sudden gain in speed took Dia by surprise, who instinctively wrapped her arms around Link's waist.

Link tensed at the sudden contact, but relaxed soon after. Dia's cheeks were also flaming hot, as her face was pressed into Link's back. Link's scent invaded her nose, it was freshly washed and smelled of pinecones and herbs and a certain musk. After a while, when Dia got used to Epona's gallop, she relaxed her arms, she also pulled her head away from the back of Link's red tunic.

She looked at the shadows of the trees blocking the sun in small patches. She recognized the path and almost everything in the forest, having been here for so many times. She turned her head to the left, the Fairy Fountain in view. She swore the Great Fairy was peeking from her flower, a humorous look in her eyes.

The density of the forest soon lessened, a road sandwiched by tall cliffs came into view. Dia looked up, they were so high up but not impossible to climb. The sunlight was peeking over the cliffs, so the road was quite chilly. They reached a crossroad. Link pulled his reins and Epona came to a stop. Link checked his Sheikah slate briefly, deciding to head to the road on the left. Dia looked curiously at the road on the right, wondering what might be beyond. A man in travelling clothes was also pondering, shielding his eyes which Dia thought was strange. The sun was not that bright, but enough to warm up the earth.

Dia was about to ask what he was doing, but Link started Epona in a gallop again and her words died in her mouth.

A grassy field came into view. Animals grazed in the field. They were startled and ran away at the sound of galloping. She forgot the strange man earlier, and instead focused on the new animals that usually didn't reside in the forest. She saw a bird with a long beak, its feathers tainted with light red at the tips of its wings. A mountain goat with blue fur, its horns curled backwards. A fox playing with another in the grass without a care for the world.

They were beautiful.

They continued on, only stopping at the man who was sitting by the tree with an exhausted fire.

"Hello there!" He waved at the duo, Link pulled the reins and Epona trotted to a stop.

Dia clumsily got off, her knees almost buckling. The adrenaline was still running wild in her bloodstream, and it was exhilarating even if it was only a short ride. Dia looked back to where she came from, the exit of the other side of the Great Fairy forest.

She could still turn back if she wanted to.

"Where are you heading?" The man had an interested look in his face. Probably because it was rare to see other travelers on this side of the path.

"The Zora Domain." Link replied calmly.

"Aww, I am going there too. But it's just way too difficult. And I was looking forward to seeing the Zoras too." A light blush on the man's face and he deflated.

"Why is it difficult?" It piqued Dia's interest.

"You see, that's the fastest way to the Domain." The man pointed his finger towards the direction his back was facing. "But it's filled with tall mountains, a super wide river, and probably some monsters too.

"There is no way I can survive swimming that river. I will probably drown and die, or I will get too tired from climbing that hill." The man whined, he turned to Dia. "Why don't you stay and talk for a while? It's been some time I have seen anyone on the road."

Dia turned to see Link's reaction, and found a lack thereof. However, it was obvious he didn't want to stay any longer.

"There is a village nearby, it's the Sheikah village. If you would like to rest somewhere safer and warmer." Dia pointed to the direction of the forest. Link has already mounted his mare again, waiting for Dia to join him.

The man nodded, "yes. I suppose I will head there then, the wind is getting chillier these days."

Dia waved goodbye to the man, and Link sped up Epona again. They followed the directions of the man and stopped at the edge of a cliff. A very tall cliff. She hopped off the horse, a little more prepared this time.

It took Dia's breath away. Sure she had seen places far away when she was sitting next to the village shrine, but it was always the castle shrouded in purple, never changing.

But this was different. It was not the ominous castle anymore, it was a vibrant series of mountains and river. The water glittered under the midday sun. And she could see islands littering at the opposite of the bank, along with some strange structures that poked out of the water like an overturned skeleton. Dia shivered at the thought of something so big to have a skeleton that matched the size of an island. A flock of birds flew in the distance.

"Let me store your things." Link turned to her, waiting. Dia frowned, confused but did as she was told. The golden haired boy took his Sheikah Slate, after a few clicks, her stuff disappeared in an instant.

Dia stared at the empty space where her stuff once was. Link noticed the bewilderment in her face, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"We are going there." He pointed to a distant tower that was glowing in orange. She recognized them when they unearthed themselves one day when autumn began.

"How?" Dia thought of swimming. The man was not exaggerating, the river bank was too wide and running too fast for them to swim. They would probably drown or be swept far far away before they could even reach the land.

Link unfolded a piece of contraption. It looked like a kite, but there were handles underneath.

Something in Dia clicked.

"I will have to carry you. Don't let go, okay?" He turned to her expectantly.

Dia nodded, wordless. Link knelt down on one knee, and Dia climbed onto him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her legs across his waist. He stood up again steadily. Then, he held his paraglider above him.

Dia's heart was about to leap from her chest as Link sprinted and jumped off the cliff. There was a sudden feeling of dropping, before the wind slowed their descent. Her eyes were squeezed shut. For a moment, she thought her journey was over. They were going to plummet from the air and drop into the water below, or worst, the rocks that jugged out sharply at the river bank. Half of her trusted that Link knew what he was doing.

She was so tense, her limbs were probably squeezing the life out of Link.

"Open your eyes."

She gingerly cracked open one of her eyelids, peering from Link's shoulder.

What she saw took her breath away, if she had any left from Link's leap of faith. The mountains get closer and closer, yet still so far away. As they crossed the river in the air, she could see fish and trout jumping out of the water from time to time. The water was so clear, and it was a light blue, just only a shade lighter than Link's eyes. The closer they got to land, the more details she could see. It was like a swamp, but there was sand and low mangrove trees all around.

Dia was still clinging tightly to Link, and she was not going to release anytime soon.

Link gave an inaudible huff. It really was a leap of faith, because he wasn't sure if his paraglider could hold the weight of two people. But they didn't drop to the river below, so he considered it a success. Of course, his arms were a lot more tired than when he only had to carry his own weight, but it was not something he couldn't handle.

Soon, they reach the ground. At that, Dia tried to relax her limbs to get off of Link.

"What-"

Before Link could stop her, Dia untangled her limbs, but was not quick enough to ready her landing.

It turned out to be a mess, but also not really.

She tumbled onto the sand, the small particles covering her from head to toe.

It was only a short drop, and she definitely wasn't hurt from the thankfully soft landing.

She laughed at herself, her delight overwhelmed her embarrassment. Gleeful that she is surrounded by something other than the dark soil. She played with the sand, watching it escape her fingers.

Link landed a few steps away and was observing her childish behavior. At this moment he realized, all his worries seemed to have faded away. Just in that moment, all he could feel was how the wind seemed to blow gently, how warm the sun was on their skin, and how the Sheikah girl in front of him was cupping the sand and marveling like a curious child.

"It's so smooth and soft. I have never seen this before."

Link felt a pride in him, he was proud to be the one to show Dia the marvels of the Hyrulian world. And a small part of him wished he could see this peaceful scene again and again, how her charcoal eyes twinkled at some new discovery.

Dia froze and stood up, realizing she was holding the both of them back by acting like a naïve person who marveled at the sight of merely sand. She didn't want to be what someone called the frog in the well, but there was no denying she was that frog at the moment.

"Alright, let's go." Dia stood up and patted her bum.

She didn't know how urgent Link's missions were, but she supposed they didn't have the time to just play with sand, or more precisely only her playing-

A hand patted her hair.

Dia looked at Link, he was trying to get the excess sand out of her hair. His cerulean eyes focused on his task, and Dia's face heated up slightly at the proximity of his actions.

Dia cleared her throat awkwardly, still pink in her face.

When Link realized his own actions, redness began to creep onto his cheeks too and he looked away sheepishly.

They continued their journey with red faces.

Then, Dia turned back to the cliff they came from. Epona was not there anymore.

A series of wooden platforms came into view, Link held out a hand in front of her. Dia stopped abruptly, looking at where Link was staring at. His brows were furrowed.

There were some strange creatures patrolling on the platform, they looked like human-size lizards and were wielding bows and swords. Probably not a friendly bunch.

Link glanced at her and gestured to her to stay low as they crept towards the platform, hiding behind the bushes.

"I will handle those on the platform, while you support me on land, okay?" Link whispered, his eyes never once leaving his enemies.

Dia nodded, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her, making her heart pound and her nerves jittery, but at the same time she felt calm and collected.

With Link's whistle, Dia took a shot at the nearest Lizalfos patrolling the bank. It was a headshot, but like the Bokoblin, it was not enough to take it down. She shot another arrow before the Lizalfos saw her, it landed on its chest.

Link was already on the platform, guarding and fighting against an onslaught of these lizard creatures. One in particular was blowing a horn.

Dia sprinted towards her target, using the force to stab her dagger through the tough scales. It disintegrated. Then, she moved on to the next one that was trying to shoot Link's head off. She strung her bow again. The arrow cut through the air smoothly. It was another headshot. Taking the opportunity when the Lizalfos was stunned, she ran across the bank.

A large force hit her side, knocking her off the course and pushing the breath out of her lungs. She rolled the ground from the impact.

Her right arm was bruised from whatever that hit her. She turned to the water where the force had come from. There was something floating in the water. The Lizalfos had already recovered, and was charging towards her. She rolled away before whatever in the water could hit her again, and she caught a glimpse of the culprit. It was round with some grass on its head.

Dia gritted her teeth, now she must watch out for other water creatures while fighting on land.

Dia rolled away again before the arrow hit her. She pulled the arrow from the sand, and aimed at the thing in the water. It jumped from the water, and shot something dark at her. She leaned sideways and let the arrow loose.

The Octorok disintegrated.

The Lizalfos shot another arrow at her again, as if angry at her for not giving it attention.

She rolled away easily, and sprinting to shorten the distance before slamming the blade into its skull. There was a satisfying crack when it did.

Satisfying?

Dia was mildly surprised at how she felt, since she was still in the battle zone.

She looked for other Lizalfos, and took them down easily. Each time more efficiently than the last as she learnt how the Lizalfos moved. These creatures were mostly predictable. And at some point, she felt that it was getting a bit too easy.

She sidestepped and stabbed the dagger into the Lizalfos' side multiple times before twisting the dagger while it was embedded. The monster cried before disappearing.

She looked towards Link's direction. And saw that it was mostly finished on his side too, except there was this sneaky little Octorok trying to aim at him.

She felt some kind of angry protectiveness, and took her aim at the creature. Before it could shoot out it's mud and knock Link over the bridge, she let the arrow loose.

Another headshot.

At least those things are one hit kill.

Dia breathed out slowly, watching Link finish his last enemy with well-practiced moves. He blocked the attack, causing the Lizalfos to stagger back from its own momentum, and embedded his sword into the monster's guts-

Dia saw something coming towards her in her peripheral, and she stepped away. But not fast enough. The spear grazed her other arm, and Dia gritted her teeth, feeling her flesh tore away from her.

They circled slowly, the Lizalfos making the first move as it rushed towards her with her spear again. She side-stepped and pulled the spear. The monster fell forwards, while she swung her dagger up. It went through the Lizalfos' jaws and peeked out from between the eyes. It disintegrated, leaving the spear in Dia's hand.

When all was done and quieted down, Dia's knees fell into the sand.

She felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her, and she was light-headed. It was not like she couldn't walk, she just needed some breathing time.

This was the first time she had to fight so many monsters in one go. Now she understood why Impa, her parents and everyone else says the outside world was dangerous.

But strangely, she found that she liked it. The adrenaline rush made her... feel invincible.

"Dia, are you hurt?" Link jogged to her side, kneeling and checking over her.

Her dark charcoal orbs met Link's cerulean ones. She nodded gingerly, and pushed herself off the sand.

The pain was coming back, from both sides of her arms where it was either bruising or bleeding.

"Only a little. But it's not serious." Dia waved Link's concern off, and walked slowly. Her legs couldn't manage a faster pace at the moment. It was still weak from the crash.

Link looked at her figure silently, deciding not to push further.

Night befell as they reach the tower, since the daylight was shorter and the night was darker in winter.

They made camp in a broken house nearby, which was barely a structure. There was a pot inside thankfully, so they could light a fire and cook food instead of eating them raw.

While Link lit the fire, Dia sat down and leaned on the stone. The sun was setting in the distant horizon, painting the sky purple and orange. The purple color was serene, unlike the ugly purple that shielded the Castle.

She watched Link silently as he threw some ingredients into the pot, and frying them with some wooden soup ladle. Dia still could not fathom how the little Sheikah Slate could store things and just materialize things into thin air. And watching Link fry some wild greens and dried meat with a soup ladle was enough entertainment and he struggled to flip the meat.

She inched forward. "Let me help."

She took the soup ladle from Link, who watched her quietly.

It was like something had changed in Dia. It felt like she became a whole other person after their encounter with the Lizalfos. However, Link couldn't pinpoint what, and he decided it was best left after they filled their stomachs.

Dia fried the food expertly, as she sometimes had to take care of cooking food when both her parents were busy or helped in the kitchen with Impa when Paya was sick.

She scooped the food onto two bowls that Link had prepared.

"There." She handed one to Link.

"Thank you." Link gave her a smile, to which Dia nodded and began to eat hers. They ate with fingers, since Link didn't have any utensils on him and neither did Dia. But she was fine with it, it felt refreshing.

She looked up to the sky, which had already darkened and stars filled the sky.

It was definitely not like the Pumpkin Stew, but she was not complaining because she could taste the freshness and wilderness from the greens and meat.

"Dia." Link called her name quietly, having finished his portion already.

She tore her gaze from the stars, and turned to Link.

"Is there something on your mind? Perhaps, are you missing home?" Link sat with one arm draped across a knee. He was resting against the other stone structure, his sword laying on the grass next to him.

She shook her head.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything." Dia smiled. "But there were a lot of feelings inside me, especially after today."

Link nodded, he could somehow relate to that.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Link asked casually, but he was also cautious.

Dia hummed and shook her head. "I would like to tell you, but honestly, I don't even know how to label all these feelings yet." And she was quite surprised with something else too, in hindsight.

Link nodded, understanding that the Sheikah girl needed some time and space to sort through her feelings. It was like how he did, those days before he reached the Sheikah Village.

"Can I ask something?" Dia peered at him shyly, her gaze jumping from him to other things.

He nodded.

"What happened before you came to my village?"

Link thought for a while, deciding to go with the partial truth. "I... woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. When I left the Shrine, I met a hobbit who gave me directions. He told me about my tasks, and that I needed to head to your village."

"Shrine of Resurrection?" Dia cocked her head to the side. She had never heard anything like that, but it sounded like part of the ancient technology.

"Yes."

"Were you... resurrected?"

Link fell into silence before replying. "I would assume so."

Dia bit her lips. The boy before her, was resurrected?

"Why?"

"I honestly cannot remember."

Sensing the darkening mood, Dia didn't question further. However, she was surprised that Link himself kept talking.

"When I woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection, I heard two voices. One told me to wake up and to save someone in the castle... while another one told me to live." Link looked down and gazed at the fire, it was flickering but going strong.

"How old are you actually? Oh, I am sorry for the intruding questions." Dia also looked down, and stared at the fire. Guilt gnawing at her. It was obvious that it was a sensitive topic, but she couldn't help but want to learn more about this young knight before her.

Link shook his head and smiled softly, "it's fine. I am seventeen, if don't count the hundred years when I was in slumber." 

Dia choked on her spit. A hundred years? She coughed to the other side, covering her mouth with her arm. 

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I am fine. I just didn't expect that." Dia peered at him. There was no way Link was a hundred and seventeen years old, perhaps time stopped for him in those years he slumber away in that Shrine of Resurrection. That would mean Link was in the same generation as Impa. The shadow was dancing on his face, lack of wrinkles she saw on Impa.

She was sure Paya would kill to look at this scene before her right now. That the firelight danced on Link's handsome-

Wait- Dia's face reddened, did she just think Link was attractive? The thought of Link being old enough to be her great grandfather was also hard to wrap around. A handsome great grandfather? Dia felt like her head was about to explode.

Dia squeezed her eyes shut, and clapped her cheeks loudly, startling her companion. 

"What happened?" Link's brows were furrowed with concern with her sudden behavior.

Dia met his concerned gaze, her face turning even redder.

"Nothing!" She squeaked and replied a little too quickly.

Link wanted to laugh at her strange behavior, his brows still furrowed. "Alright."

Dia lied down on the grass, looking at the stars above instead of the curious male. She definitely needed to sort out her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am learning Japanese on my own for the past month, and I am trying to apply it as much as I can haha  
> If you know/are learning Japanese too, let's talk :)  
> (I mean even if you are not, let's talk too!)


	9. Lanayru Tower

**Morning reached them peacefully.** The broken house structure had somehow shielded them from the cold wind, and the fire died a little before the sun rise.

When Dia could no longer feel the heat behind her back, she was pulled from her sleep.

The sun was just peeking over the mountain. She sat up and stretched, feeling her bones gave a satisfying pop from sleeping on the ground. It had gotten chillier and chillier. Somewhere in the middle of the night, something was draped on her. She had snuggled and hugged the something close, loving the warmth.

She found out it was a blanket. Dia looked over to Link's sleeping figure, he also has a blanket on him and he was breathing quietly. He slept on his side, his arm as the pillow.

Dia folded the blanket neatly, feeling the warmth leaving her without the blanket over her anymore. She walked around the makeshift camp, clicking on the Sheikah slate and trying to make some breakfast.

To Dia's surprise, it was not difficult to use. And she got the hang of materializing and dematerializing things already. It was just that the act of things appearing and disappearing out of thin air still baffled her to no end.

She made some light breakfast with baked apples and nuts by relighting the fire, when she heard a yawn from her companion.

"Good morning. I am sorry that I took your Sheikah slate without asking you, I made some breakfast and tidied up the things a bit." Dia spoke quickly, hoping Link would not get angry at her for taking his thing without permission.

"It smells good." Link looked at the food half-lidded, he rubbed away the small debris that gathered at the corner of his orbs.

"Thanks." Dia muttered, flustered.

They ate breakfast quietly, both feeling it was too early for talking.

Dia took a swig from her own water bag. She bandaged her arm, which has been haphazardly bandaged the night before. The bleeding has stopped, but she washed the wound with the water and wiped the dried blood away. She pulled some bandages out from one of her secret pockets in the Sheikah suit, and wrapped it around her arm.

Link took over by pushing her hands away gently.

"I didn't know you were injured."

"It's not serious." Dia argued weakly.

Link hummed, as he expertly finished his work.

"You should tell me, even if it's not serious." Link stared at her, and Dia returned the gaze before turning away.

"Fine."

Link nodded in satisfaction and leaned back.

"You should tell me too if you're injured."

"Deal." Link smiled softly, Dia turned away again.

She never liked letting people know if she was injured, even her parents. She felt very out of place when Link helped her bandage her arm.

Dia equipped all her weapons again, including her daggers, arrows and bow, the blades given by Impa and a newly acquired Lizalfos spear.

Dia had never used a spear before, but she was interested.

They hiked towards the tower, which was glowing in orange. The sun had already risen to the sky, bringing warmth to the earth again.

Dia looked up at the top of the tower, where Link said they had to get to. It was even taller than the cliff near the Great Fairy forest and the crossroad.

Several platforms littered along the tower, probably for the climber to rest in between climbs.

"What's up there?" Dia shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up.

"Access to the region map." Link put away his Sheikah Slate, changing some of his weapons. Then, he turned to her, glancing briefly at her bandaged arm.

"It's okay if you want to stay here."

Dia shook her head. She would climb.

Link nodded, and waited for her to go first.

Taking in a deep breath, Dia began to climb. She tried to throw away all the fear she had of heights. Dia had climbed plenty trees throughout her youth, but trees were different from a tower.

When Dia reached the first platform, she landed on it shakily. Her arms and legs were shaking, as she tried to push away any possible thoughts of falling to her death away. She closed her charcoal orbs, and tried to breath evenly.

Link landed next to her, huffing a bit. When he noticed her state, he knelt by her side, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I am okay." Dia huffed and pushed herself off the floor. Her form was tight as she tried to calm herself from the vertigo. She had to overcome this fear.

Dia inhaled deeply. She would not let Link, or anyone worry about her.

She curled her fingers in the webbed wall and began to climb again, steadily.

With each platform she reached, her muscles screamed at her. Her nerves were so highly strung that her fingers gripped the wall extra hard to ensure she wouldn't fall.

Her mind was blank, except that she needed to reach the top. She couldn't think of anything else. No, she wouldn't allow herself to think of anything else.

When she pulled herself up and away from the edge, she rolled onto the floor. Dia's chest heaved from exhaustion, sweat rolled down from her forehead to her pointed ears.

Her eyelids blinked slowly, the ceiling's intrinsic design seemed to swirl to a stop as her breathing slowed.

A big smile broke onto her tired face.

She did it. She was at the top of the tower.

While she was recovering, Link had quietly pulled himself up too. He observed the exhausted girl who was lying on the floor with a big grin.

"Hylians! Are you two hylians?" Someone stepped into Dia's peripheral, looming over her face. Dia immediately sat up, embarrassed for being seen sprawled on the ground.

She found a tall blue Zora standing proudly behind them. Smooth scales ran down his body in a streamlined shape. His head was shaped like the hammer-head sharks, leading to a small fish-like tail behind his head. He had wide glassy eyes underneath the hood. His nails were pointed and long, while the fingers were webbed. There were fins on his ankles and elbows.

"Y-yes." Dia looked up, stuttering.

"You must help us!" He cried and fall on his knees, head bowing.

Dia gasped at the sudden movement. "Please." She put a hand on the Zora's shoulder. The Zora looked at her gratefully, before his gaze turned into one of recognition. He stared at Dia, before shaking his head and looking away. The look was gone as soon as it came.

"What happened?" Link walked nearer.

The Zora sighed, he sat backwards on his heels. "Our divine beast... it has been spurting water out non-stop since the beginning of autumn. Our Domain and regions in the downstream will be flooded if it continues. If that happens..." the Zora shuttered. "There will a lot of casualties and injuries, and we will lose our home. You must find Prince Sidon, he will explain more.

"Oh, and please tell him I am stuck here. Ever since the tower came out of the earth, I have been stuck here since! My name is Gruve, he will know..." The Zora narrowed his eyes in embarrassment.

The Zora ended his rambling, but more questions were raised in Dia's head instead.

Link nodded with a sound of affirmation, "it is on our way."

Dia looked between the Hero and the Zora, but her attention was caught by something else as Link activated the terminal that was poking out in the middle of the room. She was mesmerized as the symbol of her tribe shined. The stone hanging above seemed to be gathering some sort of symbols which she could not understand, the lightning blue teardrop gathered and became bigger and bigger until it dropped onto the Sheikah Slate.

The slate made a light ring.

Both Dia and the Zora watched silently, it was their first time seeing the ancient technology at work.

Link read the newly updated map, once again appreciating the convenient technology. The map had cleared up, and he could see clearly where the Zora Domain was. This was their next destination.

Link walked towards Dia, a hand held out to which Dia hesitated for a breath's moment before holding it and standing up.

Even if Link was silent, Dia could somehow understand his intentions. Link knelt down on a knee again, while Dia climbed onto his back.

"Gruve, we will be sure to tell Prince Sidon of your state." Dia looked back and waved, then Link jumped off the tower.


	10. affection 愛念

**_Lizalfos were charging up their lightning, raining their electricity on the Zoras without restraint._ ** _They cackled and crowed._

_The group worked their way through the domain, clearing their enemies. It was like they have an unspoken competition of who getting the most kills. The most competitive one would undeniably be the Rito Champion - Revali, trying to prove his superiority in every turn._

_Dia herself was also at the scene, accompanying the gathered heroes when they heard of the invasion of monsters in the Zora Domain._

_She swung her Longblade, the blade of blood. The monsters dissolved into nothingness as if they had never existed._

_An electric Moblin appeared before her. It charged up electricity. Dia leaped to the side as it discharged, a powerful lightning shooting past her side. She went in for the kill as the Moblin recover from its powerful assault._

_She leaped from the ground, wielding her katana as the dull side touched her arm. She was like a tornado of blades, using her momentum to force the blade against the Moblin's skull._

_While Impa, her younger her sister specialized in symbols, Dia did not. It was embarrassing really. Her inability to draw power from symbols was peculiar, because everyone in the village could to different extents. This power was discovered at a young age, but Dia never discovered any power like that. Therefore, Dia could only rely on her physical skills and prowess._

_The Moblin laid slayed on the ground, gurgled a bit before disintegrating._

_The fight had died down a bit, thanks to the collective effort of the Hylians and the Zoras._

_Among the Champions, there were Revali and Link. Zelda was also participating in the fight, while Impa flanked next to her. They were tasked to find a Zora Champion for Vah Ruta, the gentle divine beast of water and ice._

_As they arrived before the Zora King, explosions had sounded all around, and a Zora soldier reported to the throne shortly, saying there were invasions and Prince Sidon was missing. And here they were, in the aftermath of the invasion._

_A Zora soldier told her where the others were as they gathered around the missing Prince. Dia ran towards that direction._

_"Sidon!"_

_She was welcomed by a scene of family love, as Princess Mipha knelt and hugged her baby brother close._

_Dia breathed out softly, watching the scene unfolded in front of her._

_She was glad the little shark was safe. Then she turned to look at the rest, Revali was standing with his chest puffed up, his arms crossed in a perpetual annoyed manner. Link stood a little behind Zelda, while Impa stood next to the Royal Princess._

_Dia stood and observed. No one paid her any heed as she walked closer to stand behind the Princess._

_Blood was dripping down from Link's exposed fingers. His royal knight armor was lightly dented in some places, but she could not find the gash that caused the bleeding. Link noticed her arrival, and nodded at her with a small smile. She did not say a word as she stood next to him. She glanced down, gesturing at his arm._

_Link shook his head and pushed his arm behind his back, shielding it from everyone's view._

_Dia did not do anything more, deciding to get back to it after their task was done._

_An ear-splitting alarm sliced through the air. The group looked over the edge to see mass number of monsters, even rare monsters like the Lynel appeared in hordes to invade the Domain._

_A sense of dread filled the air._

_"I will pilot Vah Ruta." Mipha stood, a determined look drawn on her face._

_And so, it was decided. Princess Mipha would be the Pilot of Vah Ruta. She made quick work of the mass hordes of monsters. And everyone could only awe at the power of the Divine Beast. Surely with these divine beasts, their chance of winning Ganon increased exponentially._

_At the throne, the King sighed and shook his head, worried for his daughter's safety. But he let her go._

_Zelda welcomed Mipha into their ranks with a great smile. She was after all, the messenger of Hyrule. Her task was a success and she hoped her father would be pleased._

_They decided to stay a night in the Zora Domain, seeing that everyone was exhausted from the battle, and it was late in the night already. She watched as Zelda and Impa went to their room. Revali clicked his tongue and flew away. While Princess Mipha headed back to her quarters with her brother Prince Sidon._

_Dia patted Link's shoulder, and led him to her designated room. There she laid her belongings, mostly items that were needed in battle or post-battle._

_She gestured for Link to sit in one the stone-made stools. Link unclasped his arm plate and held it in his uninjured hand. Link watched his life-long friend work wordlessly around the room, gathering supplies to bandage him, just as she had many times before. He searched for any injuries on her. When she gathered all the necessary items, she accidentally met him in the eyes._

_Usually, she would hold his gaze and a stare contest would ensue, then either of them would start laughing. This time however, it was different, Dia broke his gaze a little too quickly._

_Dia knelt before him and held up his arm gently. She inspected his injury and washed his wounds. There was some puncture wounds and heavy bruises that were beginning to swell._

_While Link was fighting a Moblin, a Wizzrobe had shot lightning at him out of nowhere. He was paralyzed for a moment. But that moment was enough opening for the Moblin to swing its spiked bat at him. The impact on his arm made him roll away. If not for the metal plate, his arm would probably be broken._

_"It may sting a little." Dia warned. Although Link never once winced whenever she treated his wounds with the medicine, she still warned him out of habit._

_Dia poured the medicine, the pinkish liquid flowed and dripped off his fingers like his blood earlier. Then she applied a paste that reduces infection._

_Her calloused fingers were gentle and moved expertly, for they had too much experience bandaging both herself and others. She rolled the clean bandage around his arm and tied a knot._

_"Any other injuries?" Dia's purple orbs moved from Link's shoulder to toes, trying to discern any source of discomfort or injury. A hand touched her face lightly. Then it was gone._

_"There's a cut on your face." It was the first thing Dia had heard from Link all day, and she didn't know how much she missed his voice before now._

_Dia shook the thought away._

_She reached up to her face, surprised. She found dried blood on a wound that was horizontal and under her left eye. Her brows furrowed, she didn't know when she got that. If she didn't know, it must be a small wound._

_"Small cut." She found Link staring at her again. She turned away and busied herself with tidying the kit._

_"If you don't have other injuries, I think we should both rest. We will leave for the Castle first thing tomorrow." Dia stood up, and Link nodded._

_"Thank you, and good night." Link said, his gaze lingering at the Sheikah warrior who refused to meet his eyes, before turning away and leaving her room._

_Dia did not reply, but stared at the closed door._

_Recently, she had been feeling more and more unsettled, especially when the young knight was involved. Her fingers curled into a fist in her chest, it was squeezing uncomfortably. She decided to keep some distance from the Hyrulian knight until she could get rid of this feeling._

_The next day, they all assembled early in the morning outside the Inn and headed out for the castle after Princess Mipha said good-bye to her father and little Sidon._

_Monsters were appearing more and more frequently these days, signaling the imminent appearance of the Calamity Ganon. At the same time, they were ambushed by assassins of the Yiga Clan while trying to defeat the Bokoblins on the way._

_Link leaped to the front to protect Princess Zelda. Princess Mipha, Impa, Revali and Dia spread and engaged in the fight quickly._

_Thankfully, neither Sooga nor Kohga appeared. The fight ended quickly._

_"Link! You are bleeding." Mipha cried, and both princesses fretted over him. Revali gave a dissatisfied hum at the display. Dia stood next to the bird Champion, maintaining her distance and watching._

_During the fight, the puncture wounds had reopened. But it was not bleeding as much as the night before. Princess Mipha quickly used her healing ability on Link, and soon, there was nothing but a scar on the skin. They all noticed that the wound was bandaged and relatively fresh._

_"Link, you should have told me that you were injured last night." Princess Mipha lightly scolded. Link gave her a sheepish look, scratching his neck._

_Dia sighed. Yes, even if Link would not tell, she should have told Princess Mipha. Knowing that they were childhood friends and that Princess Mipha was a kindred spirit, she would never mind using her ability on Link. Why did she think she should take care of his injury?_

_Revali rolled his eyes._

_"This proves that you are weak, to be injured by such trivial monsters." He walked forward and waved his wings nonchalantly._

_"Link is not weak." Mipha argued. They began to bicker back and forth._

_"Guys, guys. Let's work together and go back." Princess Zelda stopped them._

_Revali scoffed and flew ahead again._

_"Do you have other injuries?" Mipha turned back to Link, he shook his head, glancing briefly at Dia who was stubbornly looking at the wet soil._

_Link gave a smile to Mipha and thanked her, to which Dia's heart squeezed even more. She hated this feeling. They were in the middle of an imminent calamity and all her stupid heart could focus on was-_

_Dia growled at herself, startling Impa._

_"Sister, what's wrong?" Impa's round eyes scanned her sister's narrowed eyes with concern._

_Dia only replied her after a pregnant pause._

_"Nothing."_


	11. Zora

**On their way to the Zora Domain, they found Prince Sidon waiting at a tall structure by the bridge.** He landed before them elegantly, and grinned with a fist pump. It was very out-of-place given the dire situation that Gruve told them, Dia expected a more grim prince. The prince had explained more of the situation the Zoras were facing, while Dia told him that Gruve needed assistance. Prince Sidon gave the both of them some vials which 'will help develop electrical resistance'. After that, they parted and made their way through the Lizalfos-filled road. A strange satisfaction egged her on.

Link was almost zapped several times, while Dia supported him on the side. She attacked the Lizalfos from behind, defeating them before they could shoot the blasted arrows towards Link.

By the time they arrived at the bridge that leads to the Zora Domain, Dia was tired to the bone.

They were greeted by Prince Sidon again, with his signature grin.

"Welcome back, Prince Sidon." The sentries at the entrance of the Domain bowed at the extravagant prince. He waved at them with a cheerful grin.

"How was the domain when I was absent?"

"There were Lizalfos here and there, and the water..." The sentry on the left stopped speaking altogether, a worried look on his face. Prince Sidon proceeded to do a thing which Dia thought would never do, he patted the back of the sentry like a brother.

"Worry not, Kin. I have brought the Hyrulians as I promised, and they will help us!" The prince gestured to the pair standing a little behind him. The sudden attention made Dia nervous, but it didn't affect Link at all. The sentries looked at the both of them, both caked with mud from their recent fight in the rain. The sentry who Sidon called Kin, knelt on one knee.

"Please help us!"

To Dia's surprise, Link went to the sentry and patted his shoulder, _just like how Dia had done to Gruve_.

The golden-haired knight helped the sentry up and nodded at the Zora as affirmation.

They followed Prince Sidon into the Domain, and was immediately surrounded by Zoras of different colors and age. Some Zora were obviously more feminine, with pinkish and magenta scales. Their physique was also quite different from the Zoras who Dia identified as male, being taller and leaner. They made cooing noises and talked excitedly amongst themselves, stealing glances at the trio as they walked towards the throne room. Dia did not fail to notice the hostile looks that the older Zoras casted towards them, or more specifically Link and Dia.

Dia was troubled from the intensity of their looks, but she knew she was safe at the moment as the Prince walked confidently before them.

A large statue stood in the center of the circular plaza. Dia looked up, seeing the beautiful face of a Zora. She held her spear elegantly, water encased her form. Her eyes were kind, but held a certain degree of melancholy in them. It was as if she was watching them sadly.

"My son." A large figure sat at the throne. He was a large Zora of faded blue scales, a stark difference from the shiny red scales which Sidon had on his body. Silver ornaments decorated his body, much like Prince Sidon but not as colorful. Dia noticed a bracelet of cyan tear-drop stones on the King's wrist. All other jewelry encased gems of deep blue color.

"Father! I have brought two Hylians who would help us stop Vah Ruta." Prince Sidon stood before them, looking up and facing his massive father.

However, before the King could reply, a voice croaked next to Dia, startling her. "Hylians?"

The source of the voice came in view as he circled around them. His green scales were faded and he was hunching from old age.

"Muzu, please stand back. Let me take a good look at the both of them." The King's voice boomed with authority but not in a harsh way. Muzu obliged, but kept his narrowed eyes at the pair.

King Dorephan held back his gasp. Here he was, standing before him, unscathed and looking even better than that day one hundred years ago.

This golden-haired boy before him, was none other than the boy his daughter had loved.

"Link." King Dorephan said grimly. Memories of the past had faded and the emotions along with them had receded. But seeing the Hylian before him again, the feelings were back again. The agony of never seeing his daughter again, not even finding her remains. King Dorephan was a very very old Zora, and memories tend to escape him these days. However, he would never forget that day when he let his beloved daughter go.

Link knelt on one knee before him, as he had many times before. His body acted naturally, but the knight's memories escaped him.

"Do you... remember my daughter - Mipha?"

The air was thick with tension. Dia watched the exchange quietly. She felt very small.

Dia knew the name from a book about the recent history of Hyrule, she was the Zora Champion and the pilot for Vah Ruta, the divine beast they were tasked to appease in the Domain. And the king asked Link if he remembered her. Anyone who knew the history of Hyrule would know her, but he asked as if Link personally knew the Zora Champion.

"I- I am sorry." Link replied quietly.

There was a long pause. Prince Sidon looked saddened by his answer, a foreign emotion on the Prince's face who was always so upbeat and confident.

King Dorephan sighed. "I apologize for assuming you are the same knight from 100 years ago.

"Anyhow, I must ask for your help regarding the Divine Beast. I am sure you have heard from my son that it has been causing trouble to my people."

"But, my majesty, how can we trust that Hylian again? After everything that happened?" Muzu spoke with venom. Dia wanted to shrink back, even if the words were not directed at her. She looked at Link worriedly, seeing that he was still kneeling on one knee and looking to the ground.

"Muzu, what happened was not his fault." King Dorephan looked tiredly at his councilor.

The green Zora clicked his tongue in distaste. "And what of this Sheikah here?"

Dia winced and looked up to the King, he beckoned her forward. She walked shakily until she was next to Link and knelt on one knee. "My majesty, my name is Dia. I am Link's travelling companion."

"Dia? You said your name is Dia?" King Dorephan repeated incredulously.

"Yes, my great aunt Impa has named me after her late sister." Dia blushed a little, but it was an unpleasant feeling, as if she was judged for something she didn't choose.

The King hummed, a thoughtful look drawn on his face. "Sidon, please take them to the inn to rest. It must have been a difficult journey for them, and I trust that you will brief them on your plan?"

"Yes, father." Sidon nodded, and gestured for the kneeling pair. Dia and Link stood up, and bowed respectfully to the King.

"Dorephan, that blasted Hylian-"

"Muzu, it has been a century. It is time to let go." King Dorephan stood from his throne, his huge stature towering over the wrinkly green Zora. Although they were king and councilor, they had been friends since their teenage years. King Dorephan sighed, his friend had loved his daughter dearly, and never allowed himself to let go of the grudge he bore towards the Hylians.

His friend scoffed and walked away to sulk somewhere. The king sighed again.

Dia and Link followed Prince Sidon. Prince Sidon stopped, and the pair stopped as well. They were in the center of the plaza.

"Link, do you honestly not remember my sister? Or me?" Prince Sidon turned and looked at the statue which Dia saw earlier. Link looked at him, and followed his gaze.

"I lost my memories." Link said lowly, his usual Cerulean gleam had softened. Dia watched as Link shaded his face with his bangs.

"I-it's okay. The past is the past." Sidon forced a smile on his face. "Perhaps you will remember once again, at some point."

Link nodded, and remained silent as they headed towards the Inn.

"Kayden, please settle our guests." Sidon stopped at the entrance and gestured towards the Inn. They walked in and saw a blue-scaled Zora waiting for them.

"Have a good night of rest." Prince Sidon curtsied, winked at Dia and left. This display did not escape Link.

"These are your room keys." The Zora called Kayden handed the respective keys to Dia and Link. It was a small stone tablet which glows in the dark. The symbol of the Zora carved on the tablet.

"This way please." Then, the Zora led them up a set of hidden stairs. The rooms were lined up in a circle, with a common area in the middle. There were even more furniture made of the luminescent stones. The lack of heat source made the common area quite chilly. Kayden then gestured to their rooms.

"Just slide the tablet into the slot." Kayden demonstrated with his master key, the door slid open. "This is your room, miss."

Dia awed internally.

"Thank you. Link, I will see you later." She smiled softly, trying to be a bit more cheerful given what happened. Then, she walked in. There were simple furnishing, like stools and tables carved out of stone. What caught her attention was the bed, it looked like a water pudding.

She walked towards the bed, and pressed a hand into it. It sunk, and bounced back immediately.

Dia sat on the water bed. A sense of serenity washed over her.

So many things had happened, fighting with the Lizalfos, meeting King Dorephan and finding out that Link had lost his memories...

Dia sighed. She really wanted to ask Link about it, but how?

She found a tub made of rock. It could only be filled with cool water. Dia decided she would at least clean her face and hair, since her extra clothes were with Link.

A knock came from her door. She went to open it to find the knight standing at her doorway. Dia saw that Link had also cleaned his face.

"Dinner?" He asked sheepishly, a hand on his neck.

"Yes!" She walked out of the bedroom, patting her hidden pockets for her room key. All her belongings were with Link, so there wasn't anything to steal from her room anyways.

They settled near a small stove in the inn. While the food magically pops into existence, Dia worked silently to make a fire. It was fish skewer for dinner that night. The aroma weaved into Dia's nose and her mouth watered. The two of them dug into the food hungrily, having only eaten breakfast that day.

"This is so good." Dia gave the chef a thumbs-up. Link nodded.

"I wonder what it will be like to appease the Divine Beast. I bet there would be more Lizalfos along the way." Dia threw the skewer stick into the fire and leaned back with a satisfied sigh. Link also threw his stick into the fire, his cerulean eyes staring at the fire. Sensing the strange mood, the Sheikah's voice called his name softly.

"Link."

He looked up to meet her charcoal orbs, the fire dancing in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" She reached out a hand hesitantly to his shoulder. Her touch was feather light, but reassuring.

Link rested his elbows on his knees, a troubled look on his face.

"You can tell me if you want." Dia scooted a little nearer to the blond-haired male, but left a respectable distance. She didn't know where her courage came from, but somehow, she was not as shy as when she was in the village.

"I- It's nothing." Link turned away and sighed. Dia felt the tiny prick of rejection, but she reminded herself that Link was probably just troubled and confused.

To not sound rude, Link asked, "what about you? What were you thinking last night?"

"Oh. I think I was just in disbelief. You know, being out of the village and all. A lot of things happened, so it felt like I left my home a long time ago. But it was just two days ago."

Link listened to her intently, his eyes never leaving her face as she talked animatedly.

"I don't know why, but I feel strangely satisfied while fighting the monsters. Even though I got injured." Dia turned her arms and laughed sheepishly. "Speaking of which, I think it's healed already."

Dia unwrapped the bandage on her arm, and she was right. It was already scabbing.

Link nodded.

Silence befall on them. The only sounds were the cackling of the fire.

Dia couldn't hold herself back.

"Link, are you perhaps thinking about your lost memories?"

Link froze.

Dia immediately apologized, hoping that Link was not mad at her for being nosy.

"You are right." He muttered. "I just-", he took a deep breath, "I met several people on my journey, all who claimed to knew me, the past me. But I just can't remember anything before I woke up in the Shrine. I can't recognize any of them, but they were my comrades."

His voice cracked.

Dia felt sympathy for the boy in front of her. Link was obviously in pain, and she felt guilty for bringing it up. She wanted to make it up to him, or comfort him in any ways. She wrecked her brain for any ideas-

"Would you like a hug?" Dia turned her body towards Link and opened her arms wide. Her tone was light and she tried to treat it comically, but her heart was pounding as if she was sprinting.

Link turned his head abruptly, a shocked look on his face. Then, his expression softened.

"Okay."

They embraced, Link's head resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you will find your memories soon. And we have to focus on the present, right?" Dia managed out softly, her pounding heart made her spoke more breathily than usual.

Dia patted his blond hair like she would to the crying village children. And she tried to only focus on that thought, but her heart was beating even harder that before. It was as if her heart was going to leap out of her chest, her whole body was tingling and hyper-aware. His scent overwhelmed her, his golden hair was soft and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her.

Link hummed, his voice vibrated through her bones.

Soon, the knight pulled away. Dia immediately missed the warmth he radiated.

"Thank you." Link smiled genuinely, pink dusted his cheeks.

Dia nodded, and returned the smile.


	12. Leap of Courage 勇気

**There was no reply when she knocked on Link's door in the morning, Dia found him staring over the horizon at the railing outside the inn.** The sun rise was blocked by the cliffs, but the sky was beautiful nevertheless.

"Good Morning." Dia spoke softly as she approached him.

The blond haired knight turned to her and nodded. "Morning."

"Breakfast?"

While they ate their breakfast, Prince Sidon sauntered into the Inn. The Inn keeper's wife Kodah, bowed at the Prince.

"I am glad to see you both up and awake. Got a good night's rest?"

"It was great, thanks!" Dia beamed at him. Prince Sidon grinned back.

"Well, we are going to stop the divine beast today. And I have a plan." Prince Sidon swung his fist confidently.

"We have to get shock arrows from the Lynel nearby."

Link's eyes widened. Something flashed across his mind's eye.

"Where is the Lynel?" Dia cocked her head to the side, having no idea what a Lynel was. She assumed it was something similar to those electric Lizalfos.

"At the Shatterback Point on Polymus Mountain." Sidon pointed at some distant rock mountain.

"And I have something to give you, Link." Prince Sidon held out a suit that looked like the Zoras.

"Stop right now!"

All three turned to the source of the voice. Muzu was panting as he hurried to them, his frail legs going as fast as they could.

"Prince Sidon, what are you doing?!" Muzu said angrily. Prince Sidon supported the older Zora.

"Giving them to the rightful owner of the suit."

"How do you know this blasted Hylian is the 'rightful owner'? Did you took it from Lady Mipha's chest yourself?"

"No." Sidon narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "Father told me to give it to Link."

Muzu gaped, but quickly recovering. "Impossible. You know full well the meaning of this!"

"I know, and it was the will of my sister, Muzu." Sidon replied calmly, he crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Him?!" Muzu pointed an accusing finger at Link's face, his long nail almost scratching his face.

"What's going on?" Dia asked, she didn't dare speak very loud, afraid that the older Zora would target his anger at her.

"Hylians are liars!" Muzu was seething. At this accusation, Dia's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"How can you say we are liars? What proof do you have? We have been nothing but honest to you since we met!" Dia gritted her teeth. "And Link wouldn't lie, I know he wouldn't."

Link put a hand on her shoulder, and she realised she had stood up from her stool.

"If you don't believe me, Muzu, let Link try on the suit. If it fits him, then it's for him." Sidon said lowly, trying to control his anger. His teeth seemed to be sharper than usual, and were elongated.

"Fine. Wear it, scoundrel." Muzu spat at them.

"You-?!" Dia was about to punch the councillor, all thoughts of consequences flew out of the window.

Link once again held Dia back, shaking his head when she turned to him in anger.

After making sure Dia would not act violently, he took the suit from Prince Sidon's hands, and went to get changed.

The three of them stood in the Inn. The atmosphere was violently charged.

"Apologise to Link." Dia growled at Muzu.

"Why do I have to apologise to this lowly Hylian?" Muzu narrowed his eyes at Dia, his nails lengthened.

"You were rude to our _guests,_ Muzu. It will reflect badly on us as Zoras." Prince Sidon looked down from his height. His vibe more intimidating than usual.

Footsteps padded behind Dia, and they all turned to look at Link. He had the Zora suit on.

"It fitted him perfectly." The frown immediately melted from Sidon's face, he bore a sad smile instead.

Muzu was shaking in anger.

"Many people could have the same _short_ built as him!"

"But you can't deny that the suit must be for a Hylian. And Link is indeed the intended recipient of this gift." Sidon said smugly.

"Impossible! It's because of him-"

"My dear sister Mipha loved him."

Dia gaped, Link widened his eyes and blushed, while Muzu shook.

"You were too filled with hatred to see it, and my sister didn't dare to tell you, Muzu." Prince Sidon continued. Muzu's eyes were wide, he stared at Link, then Dia, one last time before turning away and left. He was obviously deep in thought.

"I'm sorry about Muzu. Now then, let's head to Polymus Mountain, shall we?"

Link nodded, a determined look on his face. Prince Sidon led the way, while Link followed.

Dia trailed behind them. She was confused, but she threw the thoughts away because there was nothing more important than the task at hand.

Sidon noticed the Sheikah girl following behind. He stopped and turned to her.

"Dia, I think it's best you stay here."

"Why?" Dia frowned.

"To get to Polymus Mountain, the fastest way would be to ride the waterfalls."

"And?" Dia didn't get it.

"You can't do that." The Prince said it in the most obvious manner.

Dia got even more confused.

"The Zora suit will allow Link to ride the waterfall like a real Zora, but since we don't have extra Zora suits, you will have to stay here. Besides, it is going to rain soon." Prince Sidon looked up, thunderclouds gathering near the Zora Domain.

Dia looked at Link, to see him looking at the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"Fine." Dia sighed. She felt frustrated, but she let it be. "Link, stay safe." She gave a weak smile, to which Link nodded.

"Good luck to you too, Prince Sidon."

"I'm sorry for making you stay here. And call me Sidon." The tall Zora winked.

She nodded hesitantly, "okay, Sidon."

Dia watched them headed to whatever they needed to be. She walked back to the Inn, lost in her thoughts.

"That Muzu, don't mind him." A voice startled Dia out of her thoughts.

It was the Inn keeper's wife, Kodah.

"I am sorry, did I startle you?" Kodah laughed lightly.

Dia shook her head. 

"Mom!" Kodah's attention shifted to her daughter, and Dia took the chance to go back to her room.

She unlocked her room and sat on her bed.

So, what would she do that day?

Should she attempt to follow Link and Sidon? Or should she go explore the Domain the outside parts?

Dia sighed dejectedly. She felt.. left behind. Even though she was going on a journey, something she had always wanted to do, at the same time she didn't know what she was doing. 

Whatever she was going to do, she wasn't about to sulk in her room the whole day. So she packed her weapons and put on her suit. Dia jogged down the stairs lightly, her spear and bow jittering on her back. She made a turn and walked casually over the bridge where Link and her had walked the previous night. She passed the sentries, heart hammering as if she was doing something criminal. She could stay and leave as she pleased, right?

Her eyes scanned the Domain lit up by the remaining light. The water below looked deep. It was glistening lightly, fish leaped out of the water from time to time. 

She walked into the lush forest path. The soil was muddy and each step she took splashed some dirt onto her legs. She paid it no heed. 

Soon, she heard the familiar cackling of the Lizalfos. Dia immediately hid behind a bush, doubts began to fill her mind.

What was she thinking? What was she doing? Leaving the Domain to do what? Tried to get killed? 

She felt angry at herself. 

She also felt embarrassed, why did she act so imprudently when the old Zora insulted Link?

Dia squeezed her eyes shut, willing those noises to go away. Her eyes opened again when she heard another cackle, a lot nearer to her than before. She tried to peer over the bush, but was caught by surprise to see a body of scales in front of her. 

She gasped, pulling her daggers out to defend herself from the electric Lizalfos. The Lizalfos also cowed in surprise.

It pulled out a horn-

Dia immediately stabbed the dagger into its arm. But the cries of this Lizalfos had already alerted the others. She made quick work of it and ran to the nearest tree. She climbed efficiently, and crouched on a branch.

The others had gathered around where the Lizalfos had died. They were inspecting, cackling to each other, before dispersing. 

Dia clicked her tongue, reprimanding herself for her carelessness.

She somehow felt angry at the Lizalfos too, and so, the monsters became her means to vent that afternoon. She took them out one by one, fighting more recklessly than before. 

Dia made a cut in the Lizalfos throat, and threw the dagger into another one that was trying to charge up electricity behind her. This was revenge for beating Link and her up yesterday. 

She placed a foot on the Lizalfos chest, before pulling the dagger out roughly. She felt satisfied that the monster cried in pain at the end.

She cleared her way through the forest and the path. She realized she was backtracking when the tower came into sight. The blue shown faintly, it was like it had its own beating heart. The sight of the blue somehow calmed her down. A wave of tranquility washed over her and her anger dissipated.

"Hey!" A voice cried out from the top of the tower. Dia looked up, it was none other than Gruve.

"Gruve!" Dia shouted. Gruve was looking over the edge, he waved energetically. 

Dia couldn't believe he was still stuck there, did the Zora that Sidon sent get lost? Did Sidon even remember about this?

She decided to ask Sidon later and focused on getting Gruve down first.

But how? Dia didn't have the paraglider, nor any rope.

"Dia! I have an idea on how to get down!" Gruve shouted excitedly.

"Oh! You do?" Dia cupped her mouth and shouted back. 

"Yes! Will you give me some encouragement?" He looked too excited, in fact, Dia could see he was almost mock jogging.

"Uh. Good luck!" Dia shouted her encouragement as loud as she could, though she had no idea what Gruve had in his mind.

"Here I go!" Dia saw him running over the tower to the other side. Then nothing. 

Dia quickly ran over to the other side, then she saw him.

Gruve shot through the air like an arrow.

Dia gasped and her legs weakened but continued to carry her over the edge of land where the tower stood proudly. Her hand covered her mouth unconsciously, another one was fisted. Her heart hammered in her chest.

It was only a few moments, but time stretched. In those moments, Dia thought Gruve was going to die, and she was going to witness it. 

Then, he entered the water gracefully.

It was not until Gruve's head rose above the water again when Dia breathed a sigh of relief. 

He waved and grinned proudly. Dia mirrored the Zora's expression. Gruve pointed towards somewhere, before swimming away.

Dia ran back to the Zora's Domain immediately. She jogged through the path unobstructed. When she reached the entrance of the Domain, the sun had already set. She moved to a slow stop, the sight of Mipha greeting her again. 

"Dia!" She turned to meet the source of the voice.

It was Sidon.

"You look winded. What happened?" Sidon cocked his head to the side, trying to see what was wrong with Dia.

Dia shook her head. "You forgot about Gruve, didn't you?" Dia narrowed her charcoal eyes at him. 

"I- I didn't! I plan to go find him after Link got the shock arrows from the Lynel." Sidon blushed and looked everywhere except Dia. Dia took that as a lie, but let it go. She believed Sidon did not intentionally forgot about Gruve, since he cared about his people so much. 

"There is no need to help me anymore, my prince." A voice spoke from Dia's side suddenly, spooking her.

"Gruve!" Dia smiled widely at him. Gruve smiled softly back at the Sheikah girl.

"What happened?" Sidon looked confusedly between them.

"Well, he took a leap of courage from the tower. He was either foolish or very courageous." Dia rolled her eyes, finding her tight sense of formality slipping. Her extreme mood swings of that day had exhausted her.

"That's why I said I needed some encouragement. Thank you." Gruve turned to her again, the smile turning too soft.

Sidon cleared his throat. "Well, look who's here. Link is back too." 

The Hylian knight padded softly towards them, still in his Zora suit. It was wet, so he was obviously in the water. 

"Hey Link." Dia greeted softly.

Link nodded at Dia politely. Dia felt a little strange for the sudden distance. They were on talking terms before the whole ordeal in the morning, and Dia didn't know if it was her fault.

"You got the arrows?" Sidon questioned.

Link nodded again.

Link was a man of few words, but he was uncharacteristically silent. 

"Let's share our stories over supper. I am sure everyone is hungry." Sidon grinned.

They sat around the fire. Kodah prepared supper for them gladly when the Prince asked for aid.

"Alright, who's excited for stories!" Sidon said excitedly like a little child.

"You are, my prince." Gruve said calmly. "And I am too." He added hastily.

Dia nodded, she was curious to what happened to Link. And she missed the casual conversations she had with the quiet knight.

"You start first, Gruve. Apparently you took a leap of faith from the tower, and that was no joke!" Sidon looked excitedly over to the blue Zora.

"Yes, I was stuck on the tower for days after falling asleep while trying to find Hylians on your order." Gruve scratched his tail sheepishly. "Then, when I woke up I was at the top of the tower. Then, I met Dia and Link. And well, I decided I have had enough of waiting for help on top of the tower. And Dia was here today coincidently, so I took her encouragement and just leaped into the Zora River!"

"Yes, you scared me back there. I didn't know you were going to jump off the tower! I thought you were going to hit the ground and die!" Dia exclaimed.

"I was scared too, you know!" Gruve laughed, to which Dia joined in.

Link observed at their exchange quietly.

"How about you, Link?" Dia turned to him and smiled kindly.

Their eyes met, but the blue orbs quickly shifted away.

Link began quietly, all of them were waiting expectantly. "I climbed the waterfall with the help of this- this Zora armor gifted to me this morning, and I sneaked around the Lynel to get the shock arrows."

"What's the Lynel like?" Dia's eyes had widened in wonder.

"It was savage." Link's fingers curled into a fist. Dia took notice, and glanced worriedly over him.

"Did it hurt you?"

Link shook his head.

"Well, that's a good thing. Lynels are tough monsters." Sidon said quietly, his whole demeanor changed. It was like that morning, when he saw Link in the Zora suit. However, Sidon didn't let it damper the atmosphere, he quickly turned to Dia. "What about you, Dia? What did you do today? I apologize once again for forcing you to stay here, I know you really want to help."

Dia shook her head. "It's alright, I understand. If I insisted on going, I will just be slowing everyone down. And I guess you can say I ran on a rampage today. I backtracked the path we travelled," she turned to Link briefly, "and I killed all the monsters on the way until I met Gruve at the tower."

Sidon beamed at her. "Impressive!"

Dia shook her head, she was just angry and frustrated.

They chatted a bit more, except Link who remained quiet. As the night grew colder and darker, Gruve and Sidon left. Link pushed himself off the stool and Dia quickly followed.

"Link." He turned to her, his brows furrowed in confusion. But his orbs told another story.

"Are you okay, Link? You seem.. very upset since this morning." Dia said hesitantly, unsure if she should press on.

Link dropped his head, and sighed shakily.

"We can talk about it upstairs." Dia pulled on his arm gently, he followed her guidance without complaint. When she pulled out her slate, Link stopped her and opened the door of his room instead, inviting Dia in before closing the door himself.

"I am sorry." Link sighed, standing at the door with uncertainty.

"For what?" Dia stood facing him.

Link didn't reply her. Instead, he pulled her into a hug. Dia gasped, her heart hammering hard for the second time of the day.

As soon as he pulled her in, he pushed her away again and held her at arm's length.

"I- I am sorry, I didn't ask-" Link was blushing, stuttering.

"It's alright. You looked like you really needed a hug." Dia opened her arms wide like the previous time.

Link shook his head. "I am good now, and I am sorry." He went to sit on his water bed.

Dia let her arms fall. "For goddess's sake, what are you sorry about?" She sat next to him, the bed was dipped from Link's weight, so Dia was trying hard not to slide towards him.

"I am sorry for being so.. unresponsive today."

"Right, you were unresponsive." Dia nodded, Link looked away guiltily. "But, that's not a big deal. Come on, what's bugging you? You can tell me." Dia peered over his face. His blue orbs darted from the wall to her black ones.

"Well, this." He pointed to the armor he's wearing, "and I remembered something when I went to get the shock arrows."

Dia cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I just feel somehow, obligated for something, when Prince Sidon said this armor was made by Mipha for me, and that-" Link gulped nervously, "she had feelings for me. But I couldn't remember a single thing about her, until I saw the Lynel."

"So you were troubled by this gift." Dia concluded.

"Partially." Link pulled his bow over his head, staring at his traveler's bow and shock arrows.

"In the memory, there were Lady Mipha, Prince Sidon, and a few others. At the time, the Zora Domain was attacked by monsters, and we defeated a Lynel that was about to attack Prince Sidon. Then.." Link looked at Dia directly, his eyes seemed to be begging for something.

"Then?" Dia stared expectantly, and Link turned back to his bow.

"A comrade of mine noticed that I was injured, and she bandaged me. She was the only one who noticed that time." Link looked down at his arm, blushing a little. Dia looked at his arm, but couldn't see anything because it was covered by the armor.

"I think we were good friends. She was a Sheikah warrior, and I think she might be Dia."

Dia's heart pounded when she heard her own name, but a wave of disappointment immediately crashed over her when she reminded herself that it was the warrior, not her.

"How does that make you feel? Between this gift and D-Dia?" It was strange to say her own name but meant another person.

"I don't know." Link bit his lip and sighed.

"Hey," Dia slid off the water bed and knelt in front of Link, "at least you remembered something, right?"

His cerulean eyes met hers. There was so much sadness choked inside that Dia felt sorry for the knight. He nodded, a forced a weak smile.

"Yes, thank you for listening to me."

Dia shook her head, "anytime."

Silence befell on them. The longer Dia knelt on the ground, the more awkward she felt.

"Thank you." Link broke the silence.

"Huh?" She looked up, to see Link really smiling.

"For defending me from Muzu's words."

Dia blushed. "It's nothing." She murmured. "I know what I say is true." She stood up abruptly, her heart beating hard again.

"Are you going to the Divine Beast tomorrow?"

Link nodded, "I will go with Prince Sidon tomorrow. Again, it would be safer for you to stay-"

Dia cut him off, sighed but smiled nevertheless. "I understand. I will see you off tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night." 


	13. luxury 奢侈

_**Mipha sat on top of her Divine Beast, Vah Ruta's head.** Since their assignment as the pilots of the Divine Beast, calamity Ganon unleashed even more monsters on their land. Moments for the Princess, the champions and the people of Hyrule to take a breather was rare. _

_Today was one of these rare moments._

_"Link." Mipha called quietly. The knight turned to her, as silent as he always was._

_But he still managed to get himself injured._

_"Please be careful, Link." Mipha hovered her palm over his injury, healing water danced across her fingers and was absorbed. The torn flesh was sewn together and soon, there was only a scar left._

_"Thank you." Link said quietly._

_Mipha continued to hold his hand._

_"Link, I aspire to be as courageous and skillful as you. And if you allow me, I want to continue to support you until-" Mipha shook her head, "even after Ganon is defeated."_

_Link did not give a reply._

_Mipha released her hold on his hand, and clasped her fingers nervously on her lap._

_"After Ganon is defeated, I wish that you find your happiness, along with your people." Link replied._

_Link did not know what was entailed for any of them, and if he would even survive the war against Calamity. All he knew was he would protect the Princess, and seal the darkness away with his master sword. He couldn't imagine anything after that._

_It wasn't that Link did not understand the underlying meaning of Mipha's words. But he simply did not wish to give Mipha false hope, just in case- just in case anything happened to him._

_Mipha was his childhood best friend, they often played together whenever his father was on a mission to the Zora's Domain. Now, each with different roles and responsibilities, it would simply be inappropriate for them to pursue anything romantic. If there was anything romantic to begin with._

_Link used to think he liked Mipha, and that the Zoras were very cool. As he grew up, he began his training in the Castle of Hyrule to become a knight like his father, and they stopped seeing each other. During that time, he realized, it was nothing but a childhood crush and his thoughts were quickly preoccupied in trying to master all the fighting moves. Being a knight of Hyrule meant that his heart is dedicated to the Kingdom of Hyrule, there was no space for fluttery feelings._

_His new companion, a Sheikah warrior who also trained with the Hyrulean soldiers, shared his feelings._

_Often, they sparred together. The Sheikah warrior was a skillful one. Link knew her since they were children, but their relationship was mostly built from combat training, and occasionally midnight talks under the stars. On one of the nights, they had a conversation._

_"I think Lady Mipha has feelings for you, and Princess Zelda too." The silvered haired Sheikah said casually as she stared at the night sky._

_Link hummed._

_"I think Revali might like you." Link replied._

_"I don't think he likes anyone other than himself." Dia joked._

_They laughed lightly. Link always suffered from the brunt of Revali's insults, but that did not mean others were exempted from his complaints._

_"With what's going on now, I don't think romance is an option for us."_

_Link nodded in agreement, though Dia could not see him._

_"It is a luxury," Dia whispered, "that is only available after Ganon is defeated."_

_Link turned to Dia. Her silver hair shined and flowed between the grass field. Her arm rested behind her head. Her tone was nonchalant, but Link sensed something different._

_"I will ensure you have that option." Dia concluded._

_"And I will ensure you have too." Link turned back to look at the stars._

_Dia turned to him, a little shocked._

_"Well then, I would appreciate if you invite me to your wedding with Lady Mipha." Dia joked lightly, even if the words stung her heart._

_"And I would appreciate if you invite me to your wedding with Revali."_

_Dia sat up in shock and mock gagging. "Impossible."_

_They laughed again. Soon, each headed back to their quarters to rest._


	14. Warmth 暖

**Dia wandered around the Zora's Domain.** She saw Link off a few days ago.

_"Best of luck, stay safe and come back." Dia punched Link's shoulder lightly._

_"You too, Sidon."_

_Then, they were off._

On the first day, Dia went to fight the Lizalfos again. But that quickly become boring, the Lizalfos even recognised her from the scent of their dead comrades, and escaped at the sight of her.

She also had Gruve's company.

Lately, he became obsessed with diving, and Dia could guess where that stemmed from.

Gruve invited her to join him in diving, and she reminded him again she did not have the protection against water like Zoras do.

Instead, she watched him dived off again and again, commenting on his show of skills. It was fun, but it couldn't last long enough to occupy Dia's free time while being stuck in the Domain.

Unknowingly, her feet took her to the Zora's training grounds.

Grunts and shouts filled the air. The Zora soldiers were practicing their combat skills either with each other or dummies made of fish bones.

Dia watched, longing for some action.

A nearby Zora noticed her staring.

"What are you doing here? This is the Zora's training grounds."

"Oh- I am sorry."

"This place is not for outsiders. Please leave." The Zora turned away and resumed his training.

Dia turned away dejectedly. She took one last look at the Zoras who were stabbing their targets with their spears. She thought of the weapon she acquired, a Lizalfos spear with jagged edges. It looked far different from the smooth Zora spears, which were made from silver.

She walked down the stairs that led to the training grounds. As the Zora said, it was no place for outsiders. She would find a way to use the spear herself.

Dia followed the path which Link and Sidon took that morning. Bare branches of the trees in the Domain glowed a faint pink and blue color. They were eerily beautiful. The scenery was disturbed by a familiar cackle. There were, of course, Lizalfos again. The Lizalfos before her was not armed. Dia pulled out the spear from her back.

The weapon weighed heavier than she expected, but she held it as she had seen the Zoras did. Dia struggled as she stabbed the monster before her while evading its tongue.

Dia clicked her tongue in annoyance.

She could not attack the Lizalfos as well as she imagined, many times, the Lizalfos' tongue barely missed her. It swung its tail and swept Dia off her feet. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs as she fell. Her spear dropped somewhere off in the distance. Before she could pick it up again, the Lizalfos took the weapon. Dia quickly rolled out of the way as the monster stabbed at her.

The Lizalfos charged at her as she pulled out her daggers. She could barely held it up and deflected the attack. The impact threw her arm back, her dagger lost somewhere in the bushes.

Dia gritted her teeth and her charcoal eyes hardened with anger, how was this Lizalfos stronger than the ones she faced before? Or was it because she became overconfident?

She side-stepped to avoid an attack, while trying to spot where her other dagger had landed.

Dia leaped to the side again, where did her stupid dagger go? While Dia was distracted, the Lizalfos stabbed at her again. She couldn't evade in time, the jagged edges tore the skin on her side. Dia yelled in pain. The monster did not spare her time to recover, before sweeping her off her feet with its tail again.

She felt the land sloped downwards, and she caught a glimpse of the water far away from the cliff.

She rolled away when the Lizalfos stabbed the space where her head originally was.

There was a swoosh of wind and an emptiness behind her back.

Her arms flailed to find rocks on the cliff. The jagged rock cuts her fingers the moment they found grip. Blood trailed down the rock slowly, but she couldn't feel any pain.

Dia held on to the rock with her left arm, the other dagger lost to the huge mass of water below.

Then, her fingers slipped.

She watched the cliff where she was only standing a few moments ago flying further and further away from her, until her back smack against something solid, and she sank slowly.

The water was cold, but her skin felt nothing.

She couldn't hear anything, except perhaps the light hum of a voice. She immediately knew it was a Zora, and the water cradled her like a babe.

Her eyes closed.

*  
_When she opened her eyes again, she was not in the cold water anymore._

_She blinked slowly. Sweet Hylia, the air-_

_She sat up and puked on her side, coughing up what was suffocating her._

_She couldn't breathe. But slowly, air refilled her lungs again._

_"Dia! I'm so glad you're alright." Someone hugged her tightly, that person was warm._

_The person released her. It was Lady Mipha._

_Her eyesight slowly focused. Then, she realized everyone was looking worriedly at her._

_Princess Zelda, Revali, Urbosa, Link... He was soaked too._

_Someone patted her heavily on the back._

_"Great to have you back, a rock roast will fix you up." Daruk said loudly with a gruff laugh._

*

Dia's charcoal eyes shot open as she gasped for breath.

"You're awake."

Her gaze moved to the source of the voice, who happened to be Sidon.

"Wha-" Then, she hacked and coughed up water.

"Slowly, slowly." Sidon guided her into a sitting position and patted her on the back, slowly guiding the water out of her respiratory system.

When the last of the water was out, Dia's breathing slowed.

"Why were you in the water?" Sidon asked.

Dia looked around, she was sitting in her own bed still in her Sheikah armor. Sidon was standing next to her, while Link stood at the foot of the bed.

She turned to Link. The two males were both dripping wet. Did they save her?

Dia's brows furrowed, why was she in the water?

Then, she remembered. A wave of shame washed over her, even harder than when she dropped into the water.

"I was stupid."

"Did Gruve ask you to dive? I will punish that idiot-"

"No, he didn't." Dia looked away, not daring to meet either of their eyes. "I wanted to practice using a spear on a Lizalfos, it bested me and I fell into the water."

She looked at her fingers. The small cuts have already closed, in fact, her skin had become pruney. Someone had already bandaged her side, where the Lizalfos stabbed her. There was some blood that soaked through the bandage, but at least it stopped bleeding.

"Dia-"

"I am sorry." She cut Sidon off, feeling even more ashamed. "I am sorry for causing you two trouble, and thank you for saving me."

It was a stupid mistake. She was overly confident. Just because she had killed a few Lizalfos didn't mean they were not dangerous. And she lost her daggers and spear too, thanks to her stupidity.

"Link, I must leave and report to my father. I will see you guys later."

Dia stubbornly stared at the ground as Sidon left. Once the Zora prince closed the door of her room, Link sat down.

"Dia." She felt her bed dipped from additional weight. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. It was warm, and he smelled of lakes and that certain sweet musk.

"I am so glad you are okay." His voice was muffled in her wet hair.

Dia's eyes widened, and she held her breath. The Hylian knight was lightly shaking.

"Why?" She muttered softly. She pulled away from his shaking form. "Why are you crying?" Dia stared at the knight's face. His cerulean orbs glistened with water, a drop of tear trailed down his face.

Link looked away, pink dusted his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

"I am just happy you are okay. I can't bear to lose another friend." Link wiped his face with his arm, and smiled weakly.

"I am sorry," Dia looked down at her laps, "for worrying you."

Silence befall onto them, until Link released his grip on her shoulders.

"I will go see King Dorephan. Please rest, I will come back soon." Link stood up. Neither of them meeting each other's eyes.

Dia nodded.

Then, he left.

Dia sat on her bed, her head started to pound. It must be because her air was cut off for some time. The wet hair and armor were also not helping, in fact, she was starting to shiver.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and pushed herself off experimentally. She was shaky, but she could still walk. Slowly, she entered her bathroom.

She unwrapped the bandage around her torso.

Someone had stitched her skin together and stopped the bleeding. Carefully she stripped herself naked, trying not to agitate her wound further. She shivered even more, when her damped bare skin was exposed to the air. Goosebumps rose all over her skin, and she hugged herself.

Now, where were her Tribal clothes?

Dia couldn't find them neatly folded on a bed side table, where she left them this morning. However, a fresh bundle of bandage was there instead. She took the bandages and laboriously walked into the bathroom again. She lit a fire under the rock tub, and turned on the water tap and let the water filled the tub.

While the tub of water was heated up, she sat on the side of the tub and cleaned her wound. Dabbing away partially dried blood. She gritted her teeth, the wound was hurting bad enough without her touching it.

Then, she pulled some extra towels provided in the stay from the rack. She dipped a towel into the now-warm water, and wiped her skin gently.

She instantly fell warmer, because the side of the tub was heating up from the fire, and the towels dried her.

She placed the towel on the floor, and wrapped a fresh towel around her as she sat next to the fire she made. The stone she leaned against was warm.

Dia found herself just wanting to sit there for a while.

"Why am I so stupid?" Dia said to no one in particular.

And no one replied her, of course.

She looked out of the bathroom. Her remaining weapons were placed neatly on the other bedside table, closer to the bathroom. Her bow and quiver were there, but all the arrows were gone. Then, there were the set of blades her great aunt Impa had given her.

Dia was glad she didn't lost such important artifacts. Otherwise, she would probably die in Impa's hands rather than the stupid monsters.

Speaking of monsters, why did that Lizalfos seem even stronger than all the other ones she encountered before?

It didn't look different, but it was more agile and had enough strength to knock her weapons away.

Thinking about that Lizalfos gave her a headache.

She stared at _Dia's_ blades.

Next time, she would kill the monsters with these blades. There was no choice, she didn't have other weapons with her. Sure, she could ask Link to give her some, she had seen his inventory and there were always some extra traveler's swords and whatnot. But Dia didn't want to depend on Link, being saved was embarrassing enough.

She wouldn't make stupid mistakes like this again.

Dia sighed. It was so cozy, she didn't want to move away from the fire.

But she should get dressed, in case Link was back. With great effort, she pushed herself off the ground, her jaws tightened the whole time from the pain. Then, she realized, she didn't have any fresh clothes. Dejectedly, Dia sat down on the towel again, feeling her consciousness melt in the cozy feeling of the fire.

It was so warm.

Her fingers, unconsciously, reached for the flickering light. It was beautiful.

"Ouch-"

"What are you doing?" Someone immediately knelt next to her and pulled her arm away from the fire.

She looked up, it was a Zora. Then she recognized hazily, it was Kodah.

"It's so warm." Dia smiled, her charcoal eyes hazed over.

The Zora placed a hand on her forehead. The hand was cold, and Dia immediately shivered.

"You have a fever, come on. Let's get you to bed." Kodah pulled her up carefully, trying not to undo the stitching she did on Dia.

With difficulty, Dia finally lie on the bed.

"When will Link be back?" Dia mumbled, her cheeks aflame from her high body temperature. But at the same time, her lips were pale from the blood loss she had while submerged in the water.

"Linny will be back soon enough, please rest." Kodah soothed the silver strands away from Dia's face, as her eyes fluttered close. It felt like how her mother did when she was sick. Gentle. Motherly.

She had a dream.


	15. Promise 約束

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began adding Kanji to my chapter titles since LOZ is a Japanese game. I know the Kanji sometimes do not directly translate into the English one, since I understand Kanji itself. But I think Kanji expresses and different kind of feeling compared to the English title. If you guys want me to add the direct translation of the title, do tell me!

**Sidon stood and watched the beast moved from time to time, it was not doing any harm to its surroundings at the moment.** He had stood watch since sending Link into the Divine Beast. Its trunk moved again, spraying water in another direction.

Although the beast was still sprouting water from its trunk, it was not as much as before. But any more water would cause the dam to break, and all water in the reservoir to crash into the Domain.

He must prevent that from happening at all cost.

Like his sister, Sidon excelled in using spears. While he did not have any healing abilities, he has control over water. Even then, that would be too much water for him to handle.

Sidon mused over the fact that he was a Zora who was afraid of too much water.

It mattered not, because he believed Link would succeed. A soul who was loved by his sister, no doubt, Link was special. He would save them.

He stared at the beast, but not quite looking at it. Instead, it was his sister. Mipha was before him, smiling she always would. Even if he was foolish enough to find the Lynel by himself, she only smiled at him, and told him how glad she was to find him well. Even if the Lynel injured her because of him.

The Divine Beast glowed in blue.

_"I am glad that I have a little brother who is so brave."_

"Mipha." Unknowingly, tears rolled down Sidon's amber orbs.

He felt relieved when Vah Ruta returned to its gentle form, and that they had averted a disaster. And somehow, he felt that his sister had returned.

Link landed next to him.

Tears were flowing uncontrollably down Sidon's face.

He knew.

"Link, did you see my sister?" Sidon asked softly.

The knight nodded solemnly.

"Is she... well?"

"She is free now." Link said.

Sidon wiped his tears away roughly, and tried to grinned as he would. But anyone could see that it was forced. "I am sure you are tired, let's return to the Domain."

Indeed, Link was exhausted. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, for the past few days, he was inside the Divine Beast, fighting and trying to gain access to the terminals again. And finally, he had to kill the elemental malice, which apparently... caused Mipha's demise a hundred years ago.

What was the most tiring, however, were not the constant life and death situations, but the memories.

He remembered everything about Mipha, and all he could feel at the moment, was regret.

Link paraglided over the waterfalls while Sidon jumped into the water.

Mipha had given him her ability to heal from near-death. Mipha's Grace, she called it. When the orb entered his chest, he felt a little more whole. And he felt a little less lonely in this quest of ending the Calamity Ganon.

A yelp broke his train of thoughts. His head shot to the side to see Dia was laying at the edge of the cliff, the Lizalfos gaining the upper hand over her.

He was about to shout, when the Lizalfos stabbed at her. Link watched in horror, but Dia evaded the attack by rolling away.

Then, she was gone.

"No." All the memories he gained over the past few days were pushed to the back of his mind. There was only an overwhelming sense of dread.

Link pulled his bow out and shot the Lizalfos, silent anger sizzling beneath his cerulean orbs. He would not allow it to happen again. It was a headshot, he shot a few more arrows. And it disintegrated.

Link landed at the cliff. He peered over the cliff, and saw the disturbed water surface. He jumped without a second thought.

He entered the water and stayed under. Link looked frantically in every direction for the girl. Then he saw her, a trail of blood dissolving into the cold water from her side. Her eyes were closed, and her silver hair was flowing against the direction she was heading.

Link kicked the water as hard as he could. When Dia was within reach, he cradled her closed, and kicked the water again, lifting the both of them towards the surface.

"Sidon!" He called out. Sidon saw him over the cliff.

Sidon saw Link shot something midair, and then dived off. Something must have happened.

"Help me! It's Dia."

Sidon dived off without waiting for Link to finish his sentence. In a flash, the red Zora was next to them.

They quickly carried Dia towards the Domain. It felt like eternity, as Link ran into the Inn with her in his arms, Sidon guided as much water he could out of her.

The Zoras looked on with curiosity, it was uncommon to see the Prince and the Hylian frantically running while carrying someone.

Kodah saw them, and immediately followed. Link struggled to take his key out from his pocket, but he managed and Kodah took the key and opened the door for the males.

Link placed the Sheikah girl gently onto the bed. Then, Kodah gently pushed him away. Link was about to protest, but he realized there was nothing he could do except to watch.

He stood at the foot of the bed while Sidon and Kodah worked silently. Kodah cleaned Dia's wound on the side, and stitched it up. Sidon placed his hand on her unmoving chest, while his other hand repeatedly hovered from her chest to her head. Some water left from her nostrils.

But Dia was as still as stone. Her face was pale, almost as white as her hair.

After Kodah finished her stitching, she turned to Link with determined eyes. "I will go get more supplies." Then, she left.

As Sidon continued his work silently, Link's fingers curled into a fist.

He couldn't do a single thing but watch. Was he too late-

Dia's eyes shot open and she hacked, coughing out water.

"You are awake." Sidon sighed in relief. The heavy weight on Link's heart was also lifted, and he felt his knees about to give out, except he couldn't.

"Wha-" Dia's eyes looked frantically around.

"Slowly. Slowly." Sidon helped her up.

Link stared at her silently as they conversed. He couldn't find himself to care about anything else, except the fact that Dia was okay.

He wasn't too late.

When Sidon left, Link found himself walking over to the Sheikah girl, who was stubbornly looking at the ground.

He pulled her close. The solid feeling of her body was the sole comfort for him.

"Dia." She was right here.

It was a stark contrast to the luminescent form of his former comrade.

Link shook.

His eyes watered, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Dia pushed him away gently. "Why? Why are you crying?" She looked at him in shock.

Link looked away, embarrassed. "I was just happy you are okay. I can't bear to lose another friend." He wiped the stray tear away and smiled at her.

"I am sorry for worrying you." The girl's eyes were downcast. Link released his grip on her shoulders reluctantly.

"I will go see King Dorephan." Link stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, but he paused and turned back. "Please rest, I will come back soon."

He closed the door softly, and walked down the stairs. His mind was elsewhere as his feet carried him towards the throne.

He stood before King Dorephan.

King Dorephan could see the knight's eyes bore a different look. They were dulled by pain of the past.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." King Dorephan pursed his lips.

Link knelt on one knee. "It is my duty."

"You must continue to move forward, that would be Mipha's wish as well." The King's deep voice resonated around the throne room.

"Yes, my majesty." Link dipped his head. He suspected the other champions faced the same fate as Mipha, he must free them, and then save the Princess trapped in the castle.

King Dorephan sighed.

Sidon escorted Link out of the throne room when the King dismissed them. "Link, thank you for saving our Domain again."

Link shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "If I had been more competent-"

Suddenly, Sidon put his hands on Link's shoulder. He lower himself to Link's height. "It was not your fault! And never will be. I am sure Mipha didn't blame you, and my father never did too."

Sidon released his hold and straightened himself.

"In fact, I need to work harder, I promised Mipha I will protect the Domain." He grinned.

Link nodded slowly.

"I think you should go back and check on Dia."

"Thank you, Sidon." Link gave Sidon one last look, before turning and heading to the Inn.

There was a sense of impatience in his steps. Soon, he reached his room. Inside, Kodah sat next to his bed where Dia was sleeping. Dia was frowning, her cheeks aflame and her breathing was harsh.

"Linny." Kodah greeted grimly.

"Kodah." Link stood next to her.

"She is having a fever right now." Kodah changed the damp towel on Dia's forehead. "I don't think she will be waking up until her fever goes down. Her wound is infected, and she might have caught a cold when I caught her naked sitting next to the fire."

"Naked?" Link blushed.

"She almost burned herself too." Kodah sighed and massaged her head. "I will cook supper. You can take care of her, right? Just change the towels from time to time. If anything happen, just call for me."

Link nodded and took Kodah's place. He sat down tiredly.

Dia was frowning even harder as he sat on the small stool. Unconsciously, he raised his hand. He touched the spot between her eyebrows. Her expression immediately relaxed.

"Get well soon." Link mumbled. He rested his head on his palm, his other hand checking the temperature of the towel.

He was so tired. His eyelids were drooping.

No, he has to take care of Dia.

Link fell asleep.

*

_"It is Link's turn to cook us something!" Impa said cheerfully._

_Princess Zelda was sitting on a fallen log, she immediately perked up._

_"I have never tried his cooking before. I look forward to it." The princess smiled._

_Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He was not the most competent cook, but he could make something... probably not harmful._

_"I will help." Dia walked over to Link, who was making a fire under a pot._

_She skinned the potato expertly, while Link cut them into smaller pieces._

_They worked silently, while the other two set up the camp. Or mostly Impa setting the camp, while the princess studied their environment._

_The ingredients were thrown into the pot, and they began sizzling upon contact. A salivating aroma filled the clearing. Dia added seasoning, then, Link stopped her._

_"You should rest. You are injured." Link held up an arm to block Dia's hands._

_Dia frowned. "It's but a scratch." A branch scratched her along her jawline while they travelled in the Forest filled with mist._

_"Or is it because you want to impress Princess Zelda on your own?" Dia smirked._

_Link ignored her._

_Dia lost interest, so she sat next to him instead, watching the fire under the pot._

_"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She mumbled. "But merciless." Her hand hovered over the fire, only far enough not to get burnt._

_Their enemies tried to burn all the houses around the Castle, in order to trapped them and kill Princess Zelda. If a fire were to happen here, where they were surrounded by the woods, Dia didn't know if any of them would make it out alive. Not to mention they always get lost in these woods._

_"How do you know it's the right way?" Dia asked and hugged her knees close._

_"Hetsu told me." Link looked up and stared at something behind her._

_Who?_

_She turned around, there was no one there. She shivered, and heard some "chak chak" sounds. Could it be... a ghost?_

_Dia pursed her lips._

_Link finished cooking, and handed the bowl of food to each of them._

_Dia stood up and patted the dirt off her bum._

_"Here." Link held a bowl at her, it was stew._

_She turned her head towards the direction where the "chak chak" sound came from._

_"I need to find out." Dia narrowed her eyes at the direction, it was only a flicker, but she saw something._

_She fell into a fighting stance, hand on her blade. Whatever it was, she would defeat it._

_"Relax." Link put a hand on her shoulder. "There are no monsters in the area."_

_"Dia! Let's eat!" Impa called._

_"How do you know-" Dia stared at the rotten trees, which had holes that were eerily similar to gaping mouths._

_She was pulled away and made to sit next to Impa, her younger sister. The bowl was shoved to her hands._

_"Eat." Impa said._

_"Fine." Dia didn't like when her sister told her to do things._

_As one of the councillor for the Royal throne, Impa was in a higher rank than Dia, who was one of the common Sheikah warrior. Even though they both trained under Master Keito, Impa was chosen to aid the throne, while Dia was sent to aid the Champions. It didn't help that Dia did not have the ability to conjure things out of thin air, such as clones and bombs. This was the signature of a Sheikah, but she didn't have it. All she had was her combat excellence._

_Dia pushed the feeling of inferiority away. These petty feelings were stupid._


	16. Dream 夢

**It was a very long dream.** Dia felt like she was submerged in the water again, what if she was?

When she woke up, she found herself alone in the inn. She swung her legs over the bed. She was in her Sheikah armor again. 

She pushed herself off the bed and left the room. There was no purpose in her steps, but somehow, she kept moving. There weren't anyone in the Inn either, Kodah was nowhere in sight. Then, she arrived at the statue of Mipha. Her charcoal eyes trailed upwards, until she saw Mipha's face. 

She was beautiful. Her expression was of kindness, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. 

Sorrow for whom? Dia wondered.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Someone spoke from her right. She turned to find a woman wearing a mask of the Sheikah tribe. But Dia didn't recognize her as anyone from the village. 

"Who are you?" Dia took a step backwards in alarm.

The woman turned to her. "Me? It doesn't matter who I am." Her eyes of bright lilac stared into Dia's very soul. "What mattered, is who you are. And why you are here." The woman returned to stare at the statue. 

"Where am I?" Dia looked around. There was no one in sight except for the woman before her.

"Just a space you conjured in your head." The woman sighed. Dia noticed she was not wearing any armor, instead she adorned tribal clothes.

"Are you someone I conjured in my head as well?" Dia was confused. She never had a lucid dream before.

"I don't know, perhaps?" The woman turned to leave.

"Wait!" Dia ran after her, but the next step she took, returned her to the room in the Inn.

Dia was stunned, what just happened? She slammed the door open and jogged down the stairs.

Again, she saw the statue of Mipha. 

Again, the woman was standing in there, in her tribal clothes and a set of blades.

"Who are you?" Dia asked.

"Someone unimportant." The woman replied.

"Are you real?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." The woman turned to leave.

Dia followed her, and again, the next step she took returned her to the room in the inn.

Dia was stunned. What the hell is happening? She ran off. When she saw the same woman before the statue, doing the exact same thing, she slowed down to a walk. She approached her slowly, as if any sudden movements would scare the woman away and return her to the Inn. When she stood next to her, she stopped. The woman barely spared her an uninterested glance. This time Dia didn't ask questions, instead she made a statement.

"You are Dia, Impa's sister." Dia noticed the set of blades hanging at the woman's hip.

"Perhaps I am." The woman was about to leave.

"I am Impa's great niece. My name is also Dia, I am named after you, the Great Sheikah Warrior." Dia said, and the woman stopped. The woman turned her head, her eyes hooded. 

"I don't know why I am here. Will you help me please?" Dia approached her slowly, afraid that her next step will bring her back into the room.

Dia stood in front of the woman. "I... cannot." The woman turned to face her completely. 

She was slightly taller than Dia, so Dia had to look up. But all she could see was the mask of the Sheikah and her furiously lilac eyes.

"I want to wake up. I am sure Link is waiting for me, so we can continue our journey." Dia muttered. 

"Link?" The warrior froze. 

Suddenly, Dia's heart was heavy. Her hand immediately shot to her chest, it felt like something was pressing down her chest. Dia gasped, her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. The organ struggled.

The warrior towered proudly over her, but her voice shook. "You said, you were with Link?"

"Y-yes." Dia managed out. She pulled at the armor over her chest. Her fingers tearing at the phantom force. She couldn't breathe and she wheezed.

"Is he well?" 

Dia nodded, unable to talk.

"Good." The force left her chest. Dia took in a huge breath greedily and panted.

Then, the woman left.

*

Dia opened her eyes again, panting. This time, the room in the inn was not empty. Instead, a very worried Link was shaking her. 

When Link saw his companion was awake finally, he stopped.

"Dia, can you hear me?" He cupped her face. Her eyes were still tuning to her environment.

"Yes." Dia said weakly.

A hand touched her forehead. "Great, your fever is down."

"I had a very long dream." Dia mumbled. She pushed herself up, but winced when pain shot from her side.

No matter how hard she tried to remember, nothing came up in her mind. What remained was the feeling of frustration, incompetence and suffocation. It was almost too much, and she had no idea how those feelings came about, nor how to deal with them.

Link sat down on his stool heavily, he was relieved but tired. It was horrifying as he wrestled with the unconscious Dia to stop her from killing herself. Dia was holding her neck, and tearing at her chest. Her grip was surprisingly strong as Link tried to pry her fingers off. He had no idea how to stop her, except to try to wake her up. "What was the dream?" 

Dia's brows furrowed. Link noticed the marks on her neck, red and irritated. "I can't remember. How long had I been unconscious?"

Link sighed. "Two whole days." 

Dia looked down shamefully. She had done nothing helpful, instead, she did the opposite. "I am sorry." All she could think right now, was to apologize.

"Don't apologize." 

Dia winced. Was Link so mad that he didn't even want her apology?

"It would be better if you journey alone, I will only be a hinderance to your quest." Dia swung her legs over, and tried to stand up. Instead, she toppled.

Link immediately caught her, and sat her on the bed again. The feeling of incompetence amplified, and tears filled her eyes. "I made a stupid mistake and costed you time. I should-"

"Is that really what you want?" Link interrupted her pathetic rambling.

Her lips quivered. She shook her head numbly.

A knock came from the door. The door slid open without waiting for a reply, and Kodah walked in. 

"Dia! You are awake! Here, drink this." The Zora was immediately by her side, holding a mug of something before her. Dia stared for a while before taking the mug without complaint. It was warm, burning her cold fingers. Did she deserve this?

"It will help you regain some energy. Go on, drink it." Dia took a sip. It was so hot it burnt her tongue, but she didn't wince. The duo watched Dia finished her drink slowly.

"Good, how do you feel now?" 

"Better, thank you." Dia smiled weakly at Kodah. Kodah took the mug from her, and left saying she will bring one more mug for Link.

They sat silently. 

"Let's continue the journey together." Link said with a tone that left no space for protest.

Dia nodded numbly. 

They spent another night in the Zora Domain. Dia, for some reason, insisted to see the statue of Mipha. And so, Link accompanied her.

Dia stared at the statue, a grim expression on her face. 

"Who am I? Why am I here?" She mumbled.

Link turned to her, confused.

"For some reason, looking at the statue reminded me of these questions." Dia continued. She mused over the questions.

A voice called their names. It was Sidon and Gruve. 

The two Zoras conversed with the Hylian pair, mostly on Dia's health and the next destination. Dia only paid half of her attention in the conversation, her mind always drifting back to the two questions that rang loudly in her mind. 

"Hey. Dia, what are you thinking about?" Sidon asked.

Dia, however, did not hear.

"I think she must still be tired. I have never drowned before, but I imagine it must be too much of a shock." Gruve looked worriedly at his friend. Her white hair was messy, since she had been lying down for days straight. There were dark circles under her eyes, despite the amount of sleep she had. She was very still, if not for the subtle movement in her chest, others would probably think she was paralyzed. 

Link looked worriedly at the still girl, it was like- it was like Dia became a different person. 

Or was it her true self? 

What happened in the dream that changed her so much? 

Although he knew a lot more about her when compared to knowing any other living person in Hyrule right now, he still hadn't known Dia for very long. In fact, it had only been a few weeks. 

He put a hand on her arm gently, and she jumped. Her charcoal eyes were wide, but she smiled sheepishly when she noticed it was just Link. Link apologized, and dismissed themselves. Sidon and Gruve stood, watching the duo left silently.

"Let's leave tomorrow." Dia muttered, but loud enough for Link to pick up. She stopped before her door, and Link followed. Link fought down the urge to ask if she was sure, however, looking at her expression, his words died in his mouth. Dia looked tired, her eyes sunken.

"Alright." 

Dia said goodnight, and returned to her room. She sat on the bed, waiting for the bed to settle. Her weapons were stashed neatly on the bedside table, her torn Sheikah armor mended. Kodah probably helped her into the clothes she was in right now, and helped her mend the armor and even added some additional bits and pieces that were very Zora-like. She couldn't begin to thank the kind Zora, who took care of her in every possible way like a mother would.

She lied down, careful not to pull her wound open.

One would think Dia must be tired of sleeping, for she was sleeping two days straight. However, for some reason, she could feel an overwhelming wave of exhaustion that was lulling her to sleep.

She was unsuspecting.

*

Dia stood before the statue, in her armor. A set of blades hanging on either side of her hips. The mask covered her face comfortably. Being anonymous gave her a sense of security.

"Who am I?" Dia spoke out loud to no one in particular. 

The statue looked down at her, as sorrowful as Mipha had always looked. The silence was a mockery, however. 

"Why am I here?" Again, no one replied her. 

There were so many implications from this one question, and so many possible answers for the other one. 

She was asked to evaluate her meaning, her existence. Was this something that can be found suddenly? Dia didn't know. There was a lot of things she didn't know. She was without purpose. 

She told herself and others, her wish was to explore the world. She could convince others, even Impa, but she couldn't convince herself that was it. 

Dia turned away from the statue, and looked at the horizon where the sun began to rise, painting the sky orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sleepy too  
> anddddd we are finally done with the Zora Domain, where are we heading next?


	17. forward

**_They rode on their horses._ ** _There was only one path. The grass was trampled countless times, that the soil became bare and never-growing._

_The Hylian soldiers all had a determined look in their eyes, but if you look closer, it was masking something that was hiding just beneath the surface._

_Dia rode along them. She was the captain, and her vice captain rode next to her. They were heading to a village, which was reported to be under attack. She was told there were monsters and the Yiga Clan._

_The Yiga Clan._

_She hated them. Schemers. Liars. Traitors._

_And she hated the fact that she shared the same ancestor and blood with them. Somehow, they were her kins. The bad apples in the family tree. And she wouldn't hesitate to kill them, because they would as well._

_Their horses slowed to a trot as they reached the vicinity of the village. There was no village here, except broken houses that had_ _a_ _thick layer of moss covering the rotten wood. It was humid, mist gathered at their feet. It stirred and settled repeatedly as their horses walked through the deserted village._

_"Be on your guard." Dia shouted, and the Hylian soldiers heeded her command._

_Was it a fluke?_

_"Stop here." Dia got off her horse._

_She almost lost her footing, but side-stepped in time to avoid an arrow. Her vice captain, however, was shot in the chest and immediately died._

_"Retreat!" Dia jumped onto her horse. And her soldiers turned their horses and began galloping._

_Something gleamed behind the house wreckage. This was a well-planned ambush._

_The mist covered everything. Making it a literal death trap._

_More arrows shot into the air towards them._

_"Raise your shields!"_

_Most of them evaded the arrow attack. But some couldn't raise their shields in time and got shot. They either fell off their horse, or was left unable to move._

_They left the mist, with half of the men they came with in the first place._

_As they regrouped in the grassy field far away from the vicinity of the 'village', Dia got off her horse. Some men needed the help of others to get off. They bled and panted._

_"Captain, what do we do now? Some soldiers must still be there, alive!"_

_"Stay here." That was all she said._

_Shouts and screams can be heard from the direction they escaped from._

_"We cannot just leave them there! My brother is still in there! He got shot and fell off the horse, but it was not fatal!" A soldier pushed his way to the front._

_Their helmets covered most part of their faces, but Dia knew. She knew they were unsettled, she knew they were afraid, she knew if she didn't say something soon-_

_"Are you just going to leave them there and die?!" Someone shouted. And then, there was silence. It rallied the soldiers, their fear break out like hideous vines._

_"I will never leave my soldiers to die if I could save them, but charging back in without a plan equates to suicide. And I will not have more of my soldiers die because of this senseless struggle." The moment she spoke, the soldiers fell into silence again. Her words spoke truth. Her lilac eyes travelled across the hidden faces of the soldiers, she knew each and every one of them._

_"I need five soldiers with the best stealth ability. Ryu, Mark, Markus, Aren, William." Dia listed the names of the remaining soldiers, who she remembered had the highest chance to survive in an situation like this._

_"Remove your metal armor."_

_"But-!" The soldier who shouted before raised his voice again._

_Dia turned to that particular soldier. "This is an order. And I ask you to believe in me. I will take them home, with the enemies blood scattered in the field. Stay here, and guard yourselves, the enemies may attack you when I am gone._

_"Now, take your sword and bow and follow me." The five soldiers followed her, now stripped of the most essential part of their armor._

_Dia stopped, just before anyone within the village could see them._

_"Pair up. We will surround the village." She could see their eyes and faces clearly now. And she burnt their images into her mind._

_She did not know if the plan would succeed, and if they would return alive._

_"We are at a great disadvantage, because the enemies have greater knowledge of the terrain than us. There will be traps, possibly bombs. And they will shoot upon seeing their target. However, it is not impossible to win. We will scout and blend in like our enemies. And take them out one by one."_

_"Understood." The five men saluted. Then she turned._

_"Now, act swiftly and craftily. Scatter."_

_"Yes, sir." And they left._

_One of the new recruits remained by her side, who excelled in stealth missions, but not so much in strength or combat. A boy of brown hair and emerald eyes._

_"Markus. Remember your training."_

_"Yes sir." He was shaking._

_"We will get out alive, with our comrades." Dia spoke with certainty, she could not afford to be doubting herself, neither this young soldier now._

_"Yes sir." Markus straightened._

_They re-entered the path they had been on. However, instead of walking into the mist without preparation, they hid behind the walls of the broken houses. And moved only when they were sure no enemies hid behind the bricks. The soldiers who were shot were nowhere to be seen._

_Dia stepped carefully. Something jumped out of the mist. A Yiga clan soldier charged at her. She held up her blades and blocked._

_The enemy disappeared with a laugh. Red paper flying in his wake. The sound of burning paper appeared behind her. And she stabbed into the source of the sound._

_There was a wet gurgle sound before her enemy collapsed. A pool of blood around the fallen body._

_Dia spared a glance of distain. They were the enemies, there was nothing they could do but kill them._

_Markus was on the other side, finding a bomb near his feet. He stepped over the bomb, careful not to step into something that would trigger it and blow him up from the groin._

_He saw a bunch of bokoblins making camp in the clearing. And he had an idea._

_He returned to the bomb, it was small, and probably triggered by pressure or fire._

_He stared at the bomb, unsure_ _if_ _he should proceed. If there was a misstep, he would blow his head off._

_He crouched down._

_He was shaking. Uncontrollably. The blood pounded in his ears, it was deafening. The birds screeched loudly in a nearby tree. Grass rustled. The mist snaked around his thighs, reaching up. What if-_

_"Markus." Dia called softly. She was crouching next to him._

_He gasped, broken out of his bubble of fear. His green eyes were wide, the freckles around his face was even more prominent on his paled face. His irises were expanded, and everything seemed too bright._

_"It is alright." She said softly._

_Markus gulped. He nodded weakly and picked up the dangerous device, gleaming lightly._

_"Captain, I will throw this towards the monsters camping over there, the enemies will be alerted and may attack us. We should be ready." His pale fingers held the device, his nerves were so stringed that they were beyond feeling the fear he had._

_"Good thinking. I will get ready."_

_With a whistle, Markus threw the bomb towards the monsters. The monsters could barely lift their heads towards the source of the sound, before meeting a bomb in their face. Dia found another bomb, and proceed to threw it as well. The monsters were stunned, some were burning and jumping in futile attempt to escape their lit up bodies._

_Dia went in for the kill. And of course, the Yiga Clan appeared._

_An arrow whistled pass her ear. She heard the arrow embed itself into something._

_The bokoblin disintegrated behind her. She swung her blades with precision, leaving a trail of blood and black mist behind. From time to time, the Yiga Clan would be stunned from an arrow that came from nowhere. And Dia would finish him off._

_Corpses littered across the clearing. The smell of blood and burnt grass invaded the air._

_Markus entered the clearing. And they left without uttering a single word._

_There was a cry. The captain and her soldier stopped._

_"Help me!" The word reverberated off the walls._

_Markus was about to take off, but Dia held him in place. She looked at him pointedly, and nodded toward another direction._

_Slowly, they approached the source of the cry._

_"Ah-" Markus placed a hand over his mouth in shock._

_The soldiers who were shot off their horses. They were all tied up to one single rotten oak tree._

_They were all bleeding._

_However, the perpetrator was nowhere in sight._

_"Falco!" One of her soldiers, Williams rushed to the strange setting. He crouched before the bleeding soldiers._

_"Falc-!" A hand appeared from the mist and pulled the soldier's hair, lifting his head up._

_Then, his throat was slit._

_Markus gasped next to her, and fell to his bum._

_Dia looked at her comrades who were tied up at the tree. Their heads lulled forward, as if sleeping. But they were not._

_They were already gone._

_"Markus." Dia said calmly._

_He squeaked._

_Forgive me._

_"If you find the others, tell them not to come into this clearing. Escape, you understand?"_

_She stood up, her blades ready in her hands._

_"N-no. Captain, you may die if you go out there." Markus held her wrist._

_"I must avenge them." Dia said lowly, a cold rage just boiling underneath her skin._

_She would skin that bastard who killed her comrades, and then kill him._

_Dia walked into the clearing. She knelt down in front of a soldier, she recognized as the brother of the soldier who was shouting earlier._

_Forgive me._

_She turned and sliced the hand off._

_The owner of the hand screamed in pain. Dia stood up, finally seeing who the perpetrator was._

_A woman, wearing common Hylian clothes. Her irises were red, but the sclera was black. Miasma oozed out of her wound. Her face was of a child, brown hair with a cute pink hairband._

_"dIA, tHE sHEIKAH cAPTAIN." She spoke with a broken voice. It was like multiple voices spoke all at once. In disharmony._ _Were they a collection of voices this monster killed?_

_Dia threw her blade at her, but the woman disappeared in the mist. She looked around rapidly. Where did the fucker go? Her blade was back in her grip with a tug of the cloth._

_Suddenly, a hand full of claws tried to grab her from the side. Dia blocked with her blades, almost taking off the monster's fingers._

_Dia gritted her teeth. This was neither a human, nor Yiga Clan, this was some sort of humanoid monster. It disgusted her that it can talk, as if it was a human._

_"aRE yOU sCARED? lET's pLAY a gAME!" The voice echoed all around her, making it impossible for Dia to deduce where it came from._

_"iF yOU tAKE sOMETHING aWAY fROM mE, i wILL tAKE tHE sAME tHING aWAY from yOU. iSN'T iT nEAT!" The monster laughed, changing into a choir of toddler's voices._

_"aND tHEY aRE mINE." The monster showed itself. A snake with a human body. Its tail curled around the wooden oak tree. Some pieces of wood fell as it moved. The wooden chips fell onto the heads of the fallen, but they had no capacity to feel the pain._

_Dia stared at it with hatred. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth._

_"hERE i cOME!" The monster slithered towards her at great speed. Dia blocked and sliced as best she could. And she managed to cut a finger off the outstretched hand of the monster, which aimed to take her by the throat._

_Then, Dia howled._

_In the hand she cut off the monster's finger, her finger was also gone. Blood oozed from her wound. She was momentarily deafened and blinded from the pain._

_She cradled her hand and dropped in her knees._

_"i tOLD yA." The monster, although lost its finger, held Dia's severed finger between its fingertips. Smugly, it rolled her finger around its palm._

_It was her ring finger._

_"lOOKS lIKE yOU cAN'T eVER pROPERLY wEAR a wEDDING rING." The monster snickered as if it was a little prank. The scales on its face moved as if it was breathing._

_Dia stood up shakily. She picked up her blades._

_"oH. wANT tO tRY aGAIN?"_

_The monster charged at her again. Dia wait until the last moment and leaped, she ran._

_"yOU aRE rUNNING aWAY? tHAT'S sTRANGE. aRE yOU gOING tO lEAVE yOU fRIENDS tHERE?"_

_She weaved throught the labyrinth of broken houses._

_"i tHOUGHT yOU aRE gOING tO aVENGE tHEM."_

_Dia leaped from brick to brick. The monster followed, the bricks toppled over like small wooden toys. There was a gleam on the ground, and Dia jumped over. A few moments later, a deafening boom vibrated in her ear, and she flew off the concrete from the impact. Her back hit the wall, and she slid down. Her breath knocked out of her lungs._

_She pushed herself off immediately. There was no time to rest._

_"i wILL kILL yOU." The monster screeched. Dia began to run, she must get out of this mist and this labyrinth of broken houses. The mist thinned as she ran._

_The path. The path they had been on._

_She gasped when a large force pushed her into the ground. Her chest pushed towards the concrete ground, she turned her head, the monster had tackled her and held her in place with its hand._

_"Captain!" Some soldier_ _s_ _shouted, Dia couldn't think clearly anymore. Her circulation and air were cut off._

_Then, there was another screech and the force was off. Dia mustered her last ounce of strength._

_The monster was crying, holding its face. Arrows had replaced where its eyes had been. It swung its tail wildly, levelling the ground behind. Dia took this opportunity of distraction and severed the body from the tail._

_The tail went limp once severed. Dia placed a foot on the fallen body of the monster._

_It didn't matter what kind of monster it was. It didn't matter it had the face of a human. It didn't matter._

_Dia raised her blades, lengthened during the course of the battle. Her lust of blood was unmatched._

_Then, the fingers. Then, the elbows. The limbs. The ears._

_The monster had screamed, as if it could be in that much pain. Dia was deaf to all those screeches._

_Dia lifted the body up with its hair._

_There was a rustle behind her. And she threw the body towards the tail that shot forward, impaling its owner._

_"yOU." The monster spoke with a wet gurgle. "cURSE yOU."_

_Then, it disintegrated. The cloud scattered, and the mist evaporated. Sun shone on the village ruins. It was almost just a pile of bricks. The oak tree could now be seen clearly, with their fallen comrades tied to the trunk._

_Dia stood very still. Sweat dripping down her head._

_"Captain!" The young soldier, Markus, immediately ran to her side._

_Dia lifted a hand to catch the droplet that was about to drip._

_"You are bleeding!" Markus' voice raised an octave. Dia looked down. Was her head bleeding, or was her absent ring finger bleeding?_

_"Gather the soldiers here." Dia said tiredly._

_"Yes sir." Markus went off immediately, and soon her soldiers gathered around her. She searched for the squad members._

_"Ryu, Aren."_

_They stepped up with a salute._

_"Take ten soldiers each and retrieve our comrades."_

_"Yes sir." They left._

_She watched them head towards the oak tree. And she heard the cries of anguish._

_She was about to turn away, when something gleaming in the grass caught her attention. She went to investigate._

_She crouched down to look._

_It was a ring, with a gem that reflected the light in all possible ways. It was like there was a rainbow within the_ _gem_ _. Had... the monster left this behind? She pulled out a handkerchief from her hidden pocket, and retrieved it._

_It might be cursed. She put it into her hidden pocket._

_Dia walked up the grassy slope. Her footsteps increasingly sluggish. She slipped from the loose soil and she fell on her knees and elbows._

_"Captain, let me help you." Markus, without waiting for her permission, put an arm under her shoulder. His lean frame was strong enough to hold Dia up. And Dia was not particularly heavy._

_Markus half supported and half dragged Dia to where the horses remained. Her steed, in proud black coat, snorted at her._

_"Please sit down. I will do first aid on your wounds." Markus took out the bandages. He examined her head and her hand. As Markus wrapped the clean bandages over her wound to cease the bleeding, the sound of horse galloping reached her ears._

_"Dia!" The princess of Hyrule jumped off the horse._

_Her knight and a champion followed. The princess knelt before her._

_"Oh my goddesses, what happened?"_

_Dia narrowed her eyes, somehow finding the anger to unreasonably pin the fault on the princess. "It was a fluke. We lost half of our soldiers." Her tone was rough, and she knew it would make the princess guilty._

_"I-I am so sorry." The princess' eyes watered._

_Link stood behind Zelda, and patted her shoulder._

_It angered Dia even more. What right did the princess have for crying? And Link patted her shoulder as if everything was alright-_

_"That's enough, Markus." Dia said with an even tone. There were scratches all over her face, but they were minor. Dia pushed herself up._

_"Dia! You can't possibly walk right now-" Zelda wailed for her to stop._

_"Leave me alone."_ _She_ _only turned her bright lilac eyes to her, lit up in anguish,_ _daring her to stop her. Then she_ _left._


End file.
